Emmydisney17's MegaJess
by emmydisney17
Summary: When Subuku no Jess, aka Plantara, seemingly killes the heroine Detective 88, aka the Spanish Gallion, she soon grows bored so she creates a new hero and falls for a handsome reporter but what happens when the new hero turns evil
1. The Very Beginning

**Emmydisney17's MegaJess**

We open to a sun setting across the sea as a female voice narrates "Here's my day so far, i went to Juvi, lost all my new friends along with the man of my dreams, and got my hainie kicked really good. Well, things could not get any worse then that,"

Then a green skinned girl with darker green hair in a green jumpsutie falls towards the ground reaching for a gun as she plumeded down. "Oh right. I'm falling to my doom. That's more worse." the girl, whose voice it belonged to, kepted falling as she said "So i bet your wondering how it all came to this? Well, that starts at the Beginning...the Very Beginning..."

Next we see a green skinned baby cooeing playfully and wearing red footie pajamas with little white dots "Yep, that's me. I came from...somewhat of a broken home." then two hands that belonged to her mother, Audrey Krelborn, reached for the baby girl and pulled her out of her crib as people around the two paniced since their planet was going to enter a black hole "And i really mean broken. I was just 9 days old and i was still living with my mom and dad. Sad right?" Then the baby's father and Audrey's husbend Seymore Krelborn joined them and carryied the baby to a plant shaped rocket to save her from their doom. "Clearly it was time for this girl to move on. But not before my folks gave me parting gifts." the voice said as the baby was placed in the rocket "Here is your plant friend Audrey 2," Audrey, the woman, said as she gave her baby daughter a baby venus flytrap plant in a pot "He will take care of you and he'll eat anyone who'll cause you any harm. Oh, and don't forget to feed him some blood every now and then." "And here's your binky." Seymore said as he gave his daughter a glowing lime green flower shaped pacifier who put it in her mouth. "You are destined for.." Seymore's voice was interupted when the hatch closed leaving the baby with only half of her father's words of wisdom.

"I didn't really get that last part but it did sound really, really importent." Then the countdown started as the rocket revved up. Seymore and Audrey looked sadly at their baby girl as the rocket got ready to take off they didn't want to send their only child away but it was the only way to save her "What was i destined for?" then the rocket took off and left the planet as it came closser to the black hole with another planet where another rocket-one shaped like a golden eagle- took off "Turns out another girl from the nextdoor planet had the very same idea." then the eagle ship bumped into the plant rocket making it hit a few space rocks before the green baby saw another baby girl, wearing blue green and white striped footy PJs, in the rocket "That was the day i met Misses Goody-Two-Shoes." the baby in the golden rocket blew a raspberry at the alien baby and stuck her golden milk bottle in her mouth as the rockets zoomed towards Earth "And our wonderful rivelry was born!"

As the two rockets zoomed downwards the green baby looked down and saw an amazing grand house and smiled "Was this my destiny? a dream life filled with luxsury?" before the plant rocket landed the eagle rocket crashed into the ship causeing the plant like ship to change corse while the golden bird ship landed inside and nestled near presents at a Chrismas tree where a man named Inspector Jaques Clouseau and his wife Nicole Durante Clouseau were sitting. "I guess not!" the voice snapped then calmed as she added "Ah well, i had another fate waiting for me." then the plant rocket landed in the City Jail where some bad guys stared at the ship in awe.

Meanwhile Nicole walked towards the eagle rocket and the latch open reviling the baby girl who winked at her "A baby! How cute." Jaques, who was reading the paper said "Uh, yes! i saw it and thought of you."

Back at the prison the plant rocket's latch opened up and the green baby looked at the Jail's prisoners around her "Sure was nice to know that i had found a good place to call home." then one of the men said "Can we keap it?"

Later on The baby was being taught by three villains named Sedusa, Mother Gothel and Vector about what's good and what's bad ot course in this case it was the other way around. "A place that i learned what was right and what was wrong." the villains showed the baby a picture of a police man with a 'no-no' face and the baby shook her head then they showed the girl a picture of a burgler with smiles and the baby nodded "I was also givin a name. A Very good name too." then the baby drew her name in crayon on the floor 'Jessica Subuku' "That call me Jessica but they also call me Jess too."

Back at the Clouseau household the other baby girl was flying while her new mother held on tightly "Miss goody two shoes also got a name: Raina Clouseau. And she had life handed to her on a silver platter.""Our baby Raina can fly!" Nicole exclaimed as Raina cooed "Yes, nothing but the best for you darling." Jaques said not really bothering to look up to really see them fly. Baby Raina flew around as Jess continued "The power of flight, unbreakable bones and nice hair..." Back to Baby Jessy who was now making plants grow out of the floor "But i had something she didn't, a power over plants. and a nack for creating objects of mayham out of plants too." With little Audrey 2 on her back Baby Jessy rode across the halls on her little toy bike made out of plants while some prisoners were behind her. Then she made a fist emerge from her bike and it crushed the wall in front of her. They were free!

Suddenly Baby Jessy stopped when she saw the warren, a lady with her brown hair in a bun wearing a black and gray dress. This is Prudence and right now she shot the little baby a mad glare about what she had just done.

Nine years went by and Jessy had grown some as she narrated "After a few years and with time off for good behavor i was soon givin a chance to better myself by lerning at a place called school." At a little red school house Jessy, now wearing a pink dress and her hair in a side pony tail, arrived to see Raina, Who had grown as well and was now wearing a lepord printed dress and a brown sunhat with yellow flowers on it, spining the teacher's desk with the teacher, Cinderella, on it amusing everyone. "There i once again crossed paths with Raina who had already won everyone's attension with her powers."

When they saw Jessy they all stared at her Audrey 2, who had grown a little, look ofended by the looks they were getting from everyone but little Jessy juat smiled sheepishly. So mush for first impressions on the first day.

"Not only could Raina speak spanish but she could easily buy their affections with her power of teleconisis." (Did i spell that right?) Raina focused on a few wires and they bended and twisted into a perfect statue of the sun making everyone cheer while Jessy had an idea. "So i would also make something out of my plants and win over the others." back at jail Jessy was drawing many things that she could make out of plants when Prudance said "Lights out." at that comand the lights went out and Jessy was left in the dark but while Audrey 2 was sleeping Jessy continued to draw by useing the light from her binky.

The next day Jessy had gathered some petuneas and used her powers to make a monkey suddenly the monkey went crazy and tried to smash everyone as Jessy tred to stop her creation. "That's when i learn a hard lesson." Then Raina grabbed the monkey plant and used her mind powers to turn the creature back into normal flowers then she dragged Jessy and placed her in a corner while she got a gold star from Cinderella "Good gets all the glory while bad gets time out in the corner." later on Jessy had pricked herself on perpose and placed her bleeding finger inside Twoey's mouth as the plant sucked it all down and grew while Raina, the other classmates and Cinderella looked on in shock and disgust making them skoot back a few feet not wanting to even let the plant eat their own blood. "I also learned that showing what i feed my best friend Aurdey 2 wasn't a good way to make friends either."

"So fitting in wasn't really a choice." As the others sang the 'itsy bitsy spider' song Jessy used a ray gun she made to turn Towey into a green cube then she dropped water on the cube and it changed back into Towey "While they sung that silly spider song i created a ray that can turn whoever i was pointing the gun at into cubes and turn them back just by adding water." Jessy notised that the once cubed plant was now in a dead like state and she worryingly pokes at the plant's head then Audrey 2 got up and Jessy smiled "Some days it felt like it was just me and Towey agenst the world."

Then they were playing dogeball and as always Raina picked Jessy last making her the target and she easily lost, agian. "No matter how hard i try i was alway the last one picked and the pne everyone teased and picked at." At the next game Jessy used her plant powers to toss away the dogeballs but they ended up causing destruction one broke a window and one hit Prudence behind her head and just as one of the balls was going to hit Cinderella Raina deflected the oncoming ball and got another star while Jessy was once agian at time out.

"Was this my destiney? Hey...Maybe it was... after all being bad was the one thing i'm good at. So if i was the bad girl, then i was going to be the baddest bad girl of all!" With that thought Jessy grinned wickedly and grabbed some plant seeds. in moments the entire school house was covered in plant vines and pollen and Jessy was sent back to jail "I was destined to be a super villainess, and we were destianed to be super foes!" Covered in yellow pollen Raina blew a raspberry at the green girl and picked up the school carrying it far away "The die had been casted. And that was the start of an epic life long career and boy did i love it!"

Now we see news papers with picture of the now teenaged girls as supers " Soon our battles got more awsome. She would win some, i would almost win others and we doned our own super names. Raina took the name 'The Spanish Gallion' the defender of Tooncity. I decided to pick something more like me, Plantara! The encredabley wonderful crimenal genius and mistress of all plants and villainey!

* * *

And there you have it! Jessy is now the evil Plantara (I hope you don't mind Jess) and Raina is the Spanish Gallion (It was the only name i could think of for her). Next will star Aaron and his crew and a full grown twoey!


	2. Plantara's escape and the kidnappings

**Plantara's escape and the kidnappings of Aaron and company**

In the present day Prudance was walking down a hall to pay a vist to Juvi's most evil prisoner-Plantara. The woman held a pink present and walked towards a gaurd named Iroh who was reading a newspaper "Read on your own time!" Prudance scolded Iroh who dropped his paper in startlement "Open up." she ordered Iroh pressed a button and a window into Plantara's cell opened Prudance looked at the chair as it turned...but no one was in it!

"Hey!" She exclaimed suddenly a seventeen year old girl with light green skin and long dark green hair wearing orange prison clothes emerged from below the window and shouted "Boo!" "Aghh!" Prudance screamed The girl, who's really Jessy but was known to all as Plantara, laughted as she sat on the chair "Good morning Warden!" Jessy/Plantara said "Good news, i've changed and i'm ready to reenter the outside world as a changed teenaged girl." but Prudance didn't trust the villianess's words for one moment "You're a villian, and you'll aways be a villian. You'll never change. nor will you ever escape." "You're fun." Jess said

The woman showed the villainess the present and said "You got a present in the mail." "Is it a voodoo dolly?" Jess asked it wasn't a dolly at all instead inside the present was a fancy looking watch with a note "From Spanish Gallion," Prudance said before she read what the note said "_'To count every second of your life long sentances.' _i Didn't know the Spanish Gallion could be a gloating type..." then she looked at the watch with a smile and said "But she douse have such taste. I think i'll keep it!" "Any chance you could give me the time?" Jessy asked "I don't wanna be late for the big opening of the Spanish Gallion Museum." Prudance looked at the watch and said "Oh no...looks like your going to be late. For the next million years." Then she left while Jessy asked "Oh am i?" then she started laugthing evilly. All acording to plan!

Meanwhile in a car a set of plant vines moved around as a little green screen with an image of the watch and read 'Disguise Generator activated' the another vine pressed a button that glowed 'Stealth mode' as a male voice on the radio said "Happy Spanish Gallion day, Toon City!" then the now invisable car zoomed down a street and we move on to see the sky high veiw of Toon City where everyone had gathered to see the opening of a museum dedicated to their super hero guardian who had saved the day numerous times who everyone knows as 'The Spanish Gallion'.

"It's a wonderful day in wonderful downtown where we're here to honor a wonderful girl, The Spanish Gallion." Next we see who the voice belonged to (I have no idea what your boyfriend looks like Jess so i'm just gonna wing his appearance a little if that's ok by you.) a teenaged boy who looks a bit older then Jessy/Plantara. He had light brown hair with a white bucket hat on his head, light green eyes, a red handband on his right hand a white tank top with skinney red stripes, blue shorts with little white dots all over them and Brown sandals. This is Aaron 1248 or Aaron to his friends who happen to be right by his side while he did his broadcasting.

They were a woman, a man, a bunch of birds, two girls and two boys.

The woman had red hair and grey eyes with big round glasses in front of her face and wore a white shirt with tan pants and white shoes. This is Linda the man was a man with black hair and brown eyes with somewhat square glasses in a uniform and who knew a lot about birds. This is Tulio Linda's boyfriend.

Next were the birds, the first was a blue macaw male named Blu and the other blue macaw was a female named Jewel. Next was a tocan with blue feet named Rafael, a red-headed woodpecker named Pedro and a mini yellow canary who weres a green bottle cap for a hat named Nico. (All from the upcoming movie Rio that i can't wait to see)

Finally were the kids, The first was a preteen boy with black hair, brown eyes and wore a striped shirt and dark blue pants with sneakers. This is DJ (Monster House) the last boy was also preteen and plump had blond hair and blue eyes and wore a light blue-ish shirt with a little red cape, tan pants and sneakers. This is Chowder a friend of DJ's (Monster House).

The first girl had orange hair in two short braids, a white blouse with a small red ribbon around her neck and the ends of her braids, a gray skirt with suspenders, a pair of white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. This is Jenny Bennett DJ's girlfriend. And the last girl was a six year old who had short red hair, blue eyes and freakles on her face with a purple headband, a white shirt under a purple tank top, blue pants and sneakers. This is Darby (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) who Aaron is babysitting

"Like a mighty golden ship on a raging black stormy sea The Spahish Gallion had always came though for us all, watched over us with her super vison, and cared for us with her super heart," Arron said to the TV camera "Now it's our turn to give her something back as a thank you gift for all her hard work keeping the streets clean. This is Aaron reporting live from the Spanish Gallion Museum." Aaron's camera woman-a plain looking woman named Drizella-stopped rolling and said "Wow, the dumb things they make people say is really dumb." Drizella said "Aaron wote that himself." Linda said making Drizella make an oops face. Whoops! "What i meat to say was that...it would have been so dumb for those people to not let...other people's creations of art and speech be heard by others." "Nice save Drizella." Aaron said. Whew!

Truth is Drizella has a crush on Aaron and she'd do anything to get Aaron to love her back. "So how about we go on the road and get some ice cream?" the woman said to Aaron "Come on, it's time to get into the Spanish Gallion day spirit." Arron said "Well if i was that super girl Plantara would'nt be kidnapping you a lot." Drizella said true Aaron was the constaint target for Plantara in order to get the Spainish Gallion to fall into one of her traps. "I'd be watching you like a dog watches a bone, well not _like _a bone but-" Then she went on talking while Aaron's crew just rolled their eyes.

Suddenly a certen invisable car parked right next to Aaron and the window opened before Aaron could react a green plant vine shoved a can of knock out spray at his face Aaron fell asleep and was pulled into the invisable car by the same vine However only Aaron's crew saw this and they ran up to the visable window "Hey!" Blu said "Aaron!" the others shouted suddenly multiple vines grabbed them, covering their mouths to they wouldn't talk and yanked all of them inside! Then a swallowing sound was heard, then a burp, then the window rolled up and zoomed away.

Oblivious to what had just happened Drizella just kept talking "-I'm not saying that i love you-you know i love you ok and..." she turned to face Aaron and his crew but saw no one "Aaron? Guys?"

Back at Juvi Prudance was walking down when the watch, aka the disguse genorator- scaned her and in seconed made her look just like Jess! "Get back to work!" Prudance solded two guards, in Jessy's voice, "The city dousen't pay you to be lazy." the guards, who thought Prudance was Jessy, ran up to her and shocked the woman. Then they dragged her back to the containment where the real Jessy was waiting then when she cript away she took the watch and Prudance turned back into her self "No You fools..." The dazzed woman told the men "She tricked us.."

Then the real Jessy, who was at the opened doorway, said "You were right warren," then she used the watch to turn herself into Prudance with a matching voice "I'll allways be the villain." she then luaghted evilly as the door clossed and she skipped all the way out of the jail and to the outside. She was free!

Jessy waved at a guard and he waved back, not knowing that this was an imposster of the warren, then she smiled as the invisable car pulled forward then a door opened to revieal Towey, who had grown as well as his best friend, "Well baby," Towey said "Need a ride?" "Sure do you fantastic Plant you!" Jessy, still in her Prudance disguise, said "Oh, get in you." Towey said Jessy hopped in and shouted with happyness and the car zoomed away "I'm free!"

The villainess turned back into herself and said "Nice work sending me the Watch." "No prob." the plant said then Jessy said "You got the boy?" "Yep." then Jessy heard some muffled shouts and screams and asked "What was that?" "They saw me 'pick up' the kid so i had to...let's say, place them where they won't do us any harm." the plant said as Jessy saw his 'stomach' move really crazy like. "Nice Work." Jessy said as she patted her plant's belly containing Aaron's crew inside "Now... to the hideout!"

* * *

Oh no! Plantara's escaped and Towey just ate up Aaron's crew! How will Spanish Gallion save them? and what trap did the two plan this time?


	3. The Spanish Gallion and the evil lair

**The Spanish Gallion and the evil lair**

we are now seeing a seemingly normal wall when a huge powerful force crashes it leaving a hole in the middle and the one resonsable for it was a female wearing her hair in two braids (I hope you like the hair style i gave you Raina) and she wore a purple supersuite with, a yellow belt and green boots and even a golden cape with the litters 'S' and 'G' together on it. This is Toon City's number one idol and super heroine The Spanish Gallion aka Raina "Hola! Put your hands in the air!" She cried the huge croud cheered wildly as the Spanish Gallion danced around. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the mayor of Toon City, Belle (From Beauty and the beast) said "Your Spanish Gallion!" the said super took flight and asked the croud "Who's the girl?" "Spanish Gallion!" they shouted as loud as they could. They really adore their hero!

Then she flew over the croud and high fived some hands, juggled some babies and gave them back to their mothers. Belle tossed a mic to the super girl and she spoke into it "Hey Toon city." everyone started cheering like crazy! Some boys were weeping, even two police people were shooting their guns off like nose makers! Clearly she was the most popular girl in the city! "Ok everyone, let's bring it down a bit," she said as she softly glided towards the croud "And that includes you Girls, Thanks." as she hovored over the croud she said "Now if you don't mind, i would like to say something." then a boy named Tai (Digimon) Kissed one off Spanish Gallion's boots. "I sure do love this gift, a museum dedecated after me, but do you know what really_, really_ makes me happy?" she asked as she started to walk on a pond "It's Letting me protect you, the helpless people of Toon City... and as every day ends i find myself asking myself 'What would i be without you?'" "I love you Spanish Gallion!" a female voice strangley shouted "And i love you too citizin!" Spanish Gallion said then she laughted, spin around and flew back into the air sending the water at her feet flying. Nothing could spoil this moment...or so they all thought.

Meanwhile Jess/Plantara and Twoey's car stopped at a dark, jungle like area where everything was covered in vines, plants, flowers, roots, and every other thing plant like. "Are you sure your belly can handle the 'extras' Twoey?" Jess asked the plant's stomach rumbled and growled an uneasy sound as Aaron's crew still tried to get out from inside. It sounds like he has a stomach acke. (That's what my grandma told me it was spelled) "Uh, Sure." he lied "No prob." then Jess saud "Well, i'll tell you buddy, It's good to be back at the lair." as he carried Aaron Twoey said "I kept it green and scary for you Jessy Buddy! Just the way you like it." Then two vines (Not Twoey's vines) dropped a curten around Jess as she changed out of her Juvi clothes and back into her super clothes. Jessy now wore an army green super suite with bright green patterns shaped just like vines were covered all around her body, a Brittish racing green belt and matching colored fingerless gloves and clover boots.

"How do i look Audrey 2," Jess asked "Horrable?" "Disgustingly horrifing Jess." Twoey said then mini versons of the big plant sprouted out of the floor and chirped at the girl "Looks like they all miss you Jess." "Who's a good baby?" Jess cooed the plants in baby talk "Who's a good widdle baby waby poo?" then one of the plants tried to bite Jess but she snatched her finger away in time "Ah, ah, ah, No biting." then Jess took out a vile of blood she took from the blood bank and said "Here's your snakies!" the plants chirpped and went off carrying the vile with them.

"There so cute at that size." Twoey said "Now...Back to evil luagthing." Jessy said both she and her plant took a breath and then started laughting...and laughting all the way to the top of the lair decorated like a farm house then Aaron, whoes head was in a sack, started shouting even since h"He's awake!" Jess said "Quick! To your places." Jessy said. she hopped to her chair and motioned one of the little Twoey plants to get on her lap.

Then Towey removed the bag from Aaron's head and Aaron gasped for air before the chair Plantara was sitting on turned and reviled her petting the plant like a cat "So...Mister Aaron we meet agian." "Would it kill you to wash the bag?" Aaron asked not scared of this villainess one bit. "You can scream all you want boy, but no body can hear you." Plantara/Jessy said waiting for Aaron to scream However due to being kidnapped by her a thousand times Aaron was'nt worried or even scared one bit. "Why isn't he screaming?" "Well boy?" Twoey asked the boy "Scream for her!" "Like this: AAAgggghhhhh!" Jessy/Plantara screamed acting like a terrified person "Of course that's a very lame man scream." then the mini plant bit his mistress's hand and Jessy screamed-for real as she tried to get the plant off her "That sounded a lot better." Aaron said "So do you guys have a nerdy website where you get coils and torture spikes?" "Truth is," Audrey 2 started "Most of it come from an outlet store in-" "Don't you dare finnish that sentanse!" Platara/Jessy said...then the plant whispered "Transylvania." "Twoey!" Jessy/Plantara shouted.

She rolled over to the two and said "He's useing his nosy reporting skill on that mossy mind of yours to find out all our secrets." Twoey gasped but his friend grinned "Sush a plan won't work on me." "Talk a little slower." Aaron whispered "Tempter." Platara whispered back then they heard Twoey groan in pain ah he cluthed his 'stomach' in pain "What's wrong now?" Jessy asked "Is something wrong with your pet?" Aaron asked "Twoey's not my pet!" Jessy snapped then she gasped as she plant's face turned green, well greener in his case, and puffed out his cheeks as a rumbling sound was heard "Look out!" Jessy/Plantara cried "He's gonna barf!"

Then Towey opened his mouth and he puked out Linda, Tulio, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Pedro, Nico, DJ, Chouder, Jenny and Darby all covered in saliva and green slime. All eleven of them landed on the ground with a thud and slipped on the slime as they exclaimed with disgust "Awww, gross!" Jewel said "My feathers are all slimed up!" "And I just took a bird bath too!" Nico complaned as he wiped the slime of his hat "Eaten and up-chucked by a plant," Chouder said "How humiliating!" Linda tried wiping the slime off her body and Blu's while she said "I am sooo off salads and viggie sandwhiches." "Guys?" Aaron asked his dazzed and slimed friends then he turned to Plantera and said "You had your plant eat my crew?" "Your just lucky they didn't get digisted." Plantera said.

"Plantera!" Darby shouted as she pointed to the two "And Aaron!" Tulio shouted before he did a little karate movements and shouts "Never fear Aaron we'll save you!"

Five seconds later...

DJ, Darby, Linda, Chouder, Jenny and Tulio were tied up and sitting in chairs with Aaron while Blu, Jewel and their bird friends were in birdcages also with Aaron "Wow," Tulio said "Did anyone see this coming?" "Yes!" the ten shouted "Don't worry guys," Aaron told them "She's so predectable." "Predectable?" Plantera repeted then she pulled a lever and said "You call this predictable?" then the groung opend up to reviel alligators. While his friends screamed and or yelled in horror Aaron was calm "Oh yes, those gators of yours. I was thinking about that on the way over." _This it going to be harder then i thought _Plantara thought then she pulled another lever and a huge loaded gun aimed stright at the twelve and said "Boom! In your face!" Once agian all but Aaron paniced. The reporter just yawned and said "Is that all?" "Oh yeah?" Plantara asked "Take this!" She pulled another switch and a set of razor sharp spinning spikes dangerously over the captives' heads but Aaron didn't flinch "Boring." he said

"Shock and awe!" Plantera said as she made razor sharp blades appear next to the captives "I've seen worse."

"OH, IT'S SO SCARY!" Plantera shouted, now desperate to make Aaron scared, as she made a wheel with shoes appear from behind to kick the captives "Some torture device." Aaron sighed

"WHAT'S THIS ONE DO?" she asked as she turned a wheel to make a flamethrower. Everyone, save for Aaron, looked like they were going to pass out at any given moment "Same old, same old."

Plantara sighed in defeat. This guy was one though cookie to crack! "Ok, the spider's new." Aaron said "Spider?" the Villainess asks she turns to Aaron and saw that there was a spider danggling in front of Aaron's face "Now that's not scary." Rafael stated. Jessy/Plantara then said in a creepy voice "Uh, yes! The Spiiiiider! Even one bite from that little set of fangs of his will-" Then Aaron blew the spider into Plantera's face and she paniced "AGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She shreked as Twoey wacked her to the ground by accedent.

"Give it up Plantara," Aaron said "Your plans never work." Plantara got up and said "Let's stop yapping and call your girlfriend in tights shall we?" then the mimi Audrey two bit Jess agian and she shreiked in pain! Here we go agian!

* * *

Now that Plantara had Aaron and his crew she's gonna challenge The Spanish Gallion to save them... and what happens next will change lives forever!


	4. The Fall of the Spanish Gallion

**The fall of The Spanish Gallion**

Back at the ceramony, everyone cheered as Spanish Gallion took a bow "It is with great pleasure that i present Spanish Gallion with this new museum," Belle said then she turned to the Spanish Gallion and said "If you please." the super nodded and used her psychic powers to break the yellow ribbon making the large purple carp fall down to reviel a giant stature of The Spanish Gallion and everyone cheered.

Among the croud two boys named Phineas and Ferb tried to see the statue but a person in a brown coat and a black hat blocked their sight. Ferb tapped the person's back and Phineas said "Excuse me, we can't see." Suddenly the person turned around... but it wasn't a person at all! It was one of the Mini Twoeys! "Feed Me!" it demanded making the shocked boys scream their heads off!

Suddenly a green weather baloon appeared from behind the museum and releaced some black smoke while the plant life all around and inside the ceramony suddenly sprang to life and grew ten times faster then ever before turning the places they were into jungle like spots while the mini Twoeys were popping out of random places in the croud with one of them carrying a camera shaped like the top of a rose called a 'plant cam'.

The Mini Twoey went over to Spanish Gallion and grew sixty feet in the air just as the sky turned dark. Then it turned the Camera on and two pictures of a certin villainess, Plantara, appeared laughting evilly, the Spanish Gallion flew up and said "Plantara!" in a mocking tone Plantara clapped her hands and said "Oh bravo, Spanish Glotton." Everyone booed the villainess and she booed everyone back "Boo! That's right, i can boo too. Boo!" "I should have known you would try to crash the party." The Spanish Gallion said "I'm gonna do so much more then crashing," Plantara said "This is the day that you and Tooncity will never forget!" "It's pronounced 'Toon City!' the hero corrected "I think it sounds beter the way i say it!" Plantara said as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"We all know how this ends: With you behind bars." Spanish Gallion said "Oh, i'm so scared!" Plantara teased "You will leave Tooncity or this will be that last you'll ever hear of...Aaron and his meddling crew!" the video on the left changed from the villainess to Aaron and his friends still tied up, and in the bird's case they're still in the birdcage, with Plantara smiling "Aaron!" Spanish Gallion gasped then she said "Don't panic guys, i'm on my way!" "I'm not panicing," Aaron said "But i can't say the same about Blu." Blu was hiperventaliting like crazy and shouted "SAVE ME! SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEEEEEE! MOOOOOOOMMMMYYYYYYY!" "Oh, CAN IT BIRD!" Twoey roared since the bird's squacking was giving him a head ache 'Yes sir..." Blu sqeweeked in fear

"In order to stop me," Plantara said "You'll have to find me first. Spanish Glutton." then Aaron quickly said "We're at the abandoned Harvest Moon farm house!" "Ah-ha!" the hero said Plantara yelped and changed the image back to her's "No, we're not! Don't lesson to him, he's crazy!"

Too late. The Spanish Gallion took to the skies and flew past the smoke clouds and high to the top of the city. She looked around and saw the old weathing away farm house and barn she zoomed past buildings and cranes to the farm.

* * *

Back at the lair Twoey saw the super hero coming on one of the moniters "The Spanish Babe is coming." "Ha!" Aaron said "Ha-ha." Plantara glouted "Ha-ha-ha!" Predo said Plantara smiled and laughted evilly as she pulled a leaver making all the devices she had tried to scare Aaron with (From the last chapter) away making the captives wonder. What was she planning?

* * *

The Spanish Gallion (Raina) targeted the barn and dove down ready to save Aaron and his crew from the plant villainess.

* * *

Aaron and his crew felt like their hero was going to burst in and Jenny shouted "Brace yourselfs!" as the humans bent their heads while The birds dove as Blu said "Hit the dirt!

* * *

Finally The Spanish Gallion crashed thru the wood and landed...but where was Aaron, his crew and the villainess? The only thing she saw was some hay, an old tractor and a big red 'X' painted on the ground "Hold on a second." she said. What was going on?

* * *

Back at the lair, Aaron and his friends were just as confused "Hey, What gives?" Nico asked "Where's the Spanish Gallion?" DJ asked "Oh me, oh my," Plantara said as she pushed a button that showed the hero in the barn and opened a window showing the _real_ barn "You didn't think you were in the real farm's barn did you?" Aaron and his friends gazed in shock and surprize "You tricked us?" Linda asked "Duh!" Plantara said "That wasn't a nice thing!" Darby said "You, i'm ignoring." Plantara said "Ready the Death ray, Twoey!" You got it babe!" The plant responded as he pulled a lever.

In outer space the ray opened up and charged ready to be shoot at will.

* * *

As the Spanish Stallion tried to figer out what was going on the flower cam turned on and Plantara's voice said "Over here!" Raina turned and saw Plantara "In case you didn't notise You've falling right into my trap." "No one can trap justise," Spanish Gallion said "It's just an evil idea or a belief!" "But even the most heartfelt belief can be crushed over time." Plantara said "Justice is a never crushing gem." Spanish Gallion said

"But gems can also be broken by the hammer of Regenge!"

"Well Regenge is best served cold."

"But it can be recooked agian in the backing oven of evil."

"Then i think your oven is going to be busted"

"Maybe i got a repairman's phone number!"

"Some reparmen only take longer then the time your paying them for!"

Aaron, having enough of this, sighed loudly and said "Guys, guys, your both good looking can i go home now?" "Yeah," Rafael said "My wife's making dinner tonight." "You can go," Plantara said "That is if Spanish Gallion can survive the mind bloing power of the sun!" then she pionted to Audrey 2 and orders "FIIIIRRREEE!"

Spanish Gallion and Plantara waited...and waited...and waited but nothing happened. With sigh Plantara trugged to her plant and said "Twoey?" she asked "Fire?" "It's still warming up babe," "Warming up?" Plantara shouted "The sun is warming up?" "Just one second more and..."

Back at the ceramony everyone was getting board and Belle checked her watch as Twoey's voice said "Just a tippy-tippy-tippy- tap-tap more and..."

"Honestly!" Plantara cried out. Why can't her plant ever get things ready before the plan starts? "And we're ready in just a moment..." Twoey said Plantara face palmed herself and said "I told you to have things ready, i told you millions of times." "Why do you always blame me?" Twoey asked both unaware that Spanish Gallion was trying to fly but was mysteriously falling instead. Plantara grabbed her eye and said "Agh! My spider bite is acting up!"

"Just admit it, your plan's failing." Aaron said "Good luck with that." Twoey said "Who's side are you on?" Plantara asked "The losing side." Aaron's crew said at the same time "Thanks a bunch." Twoey said "Should'nt you be eating them right now?" Plantara asked making the eleven gasp "And get that nasty stomach pain agian?" The plant asked "No way."

"Can someone stamp my Constaint Capture by Plant Girl card?" Aaron asked jokingly "Ha-ha-ha-ha. Your so funny." Plantara said "Only you of all people would know that we stopped making those jokes." then she turned to leave and she said "Bye-bye." "Same time next week?" Aaron asked "But can you leave us be next time?" Jewel asked

Sudletondenly they heard Spanish Gallion say "Darn it, Vig's cake!" Plantara stopped in her tracks and asked "What did she say?" "Vig's cake?" Twoey repeated with a confused look then they saw Spanish Gallion making failing tries to fly only to fall back down agian just like the multiple time she had done before since they were just talking just as the countdown finally started by saying "Ten seconds to full power"

"Aye Caramba!" the spanish hero said "I'm trapped!" "What are you talking about?" Plantara asked "You mad green woman!" Spanish Gallion said "Your evil talent has finally paid off!" "It has?" Plantara asked What was she talking about? "This barn is covered in...in redwood!" Spanish Gallion said "So?" The green villainess asked "Buddy?" Twoey asked as he saw that the ray was getting ready to fire "Redwood... drains my powers!" The hero said as she painted looking very tired "Your week aginst...Redwood?" Plantara asked "Your kidding right?"

Suddenly the ray hit and a very powerful blast hit the barn blowing the entire place to an explosion so powerful that the last boom sent Plantara and Twoey to the floor while the captives got dirty and wild hair-dos. After quickly recovering both Plant and girl looked at the huge fires and Twoey said "I don't think even that girl can survive that." "Well," Plantara said "Let's not give up our hopes just yet."

Then the plant saw something and said "Look!" something flew out of the explosion and saw now heading towards them "Spanish Gallion." Aaron and his crew said "Spanish Gallion." Plantara said calmly before suddenly realizing what was going to happen next "SPANISH GALLION!" Twoey screamed as they scrambled for a place to hide as they heard the cape flap closer and closer then it landed right on Plantara: it was Spanish Gallion's cape that had the bottom part already burnt when she removed the cape...A human skeleton was reveiled!

"AAAGGGHHH!" Plantaar screamed as she srambled out from under the skeleton the crew gasped and the bird fell over in dead fainted from the shock "Eww." Twoey said then he said "You...You did it pal." "I did it?" Plantara asked in shock

* * *

At the ceramony no one could believe what they had just seen "She did it." Belle gasped. She never thought this would happen someday!

* * *

Back at Plantara's cell the TV had shown Prudance and the guards everything "I did it?" Plantara asked "She did it." Prudance said

* * *

"You did it little bud of mine!" Twoey said happily as a smile formed on Plantara's face "I did it! I DID IT!" she cheered as she hugged her plant "I DID IT! TOONCITY IS FINALLY MINE!"

* * *

Oh no! Plantara finally destroyed Spanish Gallion! Now no one can stop her from taking over Toon City! Up next is what happens after she takes control of the city.


	5. Plantara's takeover

**Plantara's Takeover**

That night everyone still at home locked their doors and windows and abandoned their plants knowing well that Plantara would turn them into monsters now that the Spanish Gallion was dead and gone. No one was happy that night but Plantara and Audrey 2 were as they marched down a street to the mayor's place Twoey sang "We did it, we did it!" "Not you, i did it." Plantara said "Anyway, what's the first thing to do?" "Take notes Twoey." Plantara said Twoey took out a note book and a pencil "Step one, paint the town green, step two, make all plantlife come to life and make them grow so much that they turn an entire area they are at into the big modern jungle. And step three make it clear that every blood dotation in the city is now for you're hunger." "You spoil me baby." Twoey said "And then what?" Plantara though then said "Ah, we'll just wing it and do other things that villains do."

Then Plantara said "Now, hit it!" Twoey took out a radio and turned it on as the song 'Hungry like the wolf' played and Plantara danced to it. At the Mayor Belle's house (or something like that) everyone was scared as the police waited for the villainess with their guns louded then green stage light and smoke appeared and in another flash Twoey and Plantara, fallowed by the mini Twoeys, arrive and the young villainess shouts "Drop 'em!" which the police do.

Plantara walks pass the huge crowd, pinches Belle's cheeks, and climes up the stairs where lot of interveiwers and reporters gathered to hear what the villainess will say. Plantara turned to Twoey and signaled the plant to turn off the music Twoey flipped a switch but instead of turning the music off another song called 'When You Believe' played Plantara starred at the plant with a uneasy look as the plant went back and forth between the two songs until he finally turned it off with just a punch.

Plantara took a mic from a mini Twoey, blew into it then said "First off, what a turn out! How wild is this, huh? All i did was destroy the most powerful girl in the world!" among the crowd Aaron, Linda, Tulio, Darby, DJ, Jenny, Chowder, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Jewel, Blue and Drizella. Out of the group Aaron was the most angered "Are there any questions?" Plantara asked Aaron rose his hand and she said "Yes, you in the back." "I'm sure we'd all like to know what you plan to do with us and this city." "Glad you asked," Plantara said "Now picture the most horrable, terrable, pure evil thing you can think of. Then add it to the number 15! In the mean time i want you to carry on with your...Uh, normal things you normal people do and i will get back to you!" Plantara went inside the building and Twoey fallowed

The door to Belle's office blasted open in a flash of green light and walking in was Twoey carrying Plantara while singing "_Here she is, misses Evil Overlord!_" Plantara jumped out of the vines that represented the plant's arms and sighed "Oh Twoey, did you ever think that this day would ever come?" "No way babe," Twoey said "Never ever and not in a million-" he stopped when he saw Plantara glaring at him "I mean, yeah, i did!" they looked around the room and said "Look at the breath-taking moldings." "I'm looking," Twoey said then he saw Belle's library and said "Looks like the mayor's a bookworm."

Then Plantara looked at the window and said "Look! It's like one of the giant moniters in the lair...but it's only carrying one station." "That's not a TV set baby," Twoey said "That's a window." "Window?" Plantara asked. She had spent her entire life behind bars so things like windows were new to her now that she had power. She walked up to the window as Twoey said "Everybody's looking out of one." She saw the world out the window and said "I've never had a view before...Tooncity, it's all mine." then she teared up and said "If only my parents could see me now." "Doll, i'm sure their smileing from evil heaven."

"And now that the Spanish Gallion is gone for good," Plantara said as she grew a sign that said 'Plantara, Master Of All Geen Evil' over her head useing daffodils and roses "I can have everything i want... **AND THEIR'S NO ONE TO STOP ME!"

* * *

**First Plantara, Twoey and the mini Twoey got some Cal Poly Pomona green, Camouflage green, Asparagus, Celadon and Chartreuse paints and painted the top of the mayor's house with those colors, with the plant girl painting 'lipstick' all over Twoey's mouth.

Next they played with shopping carts are they took famous paintings from their walls but Twoey lost his balance and fell down.

Next Twoey was really hungry so he rounded up some of the townspeople and forced them to line up to have their blood drained for the plant, and by forced i mean he had the mini Twoeys have them captured. "Next!" Twoey said as a very week woman named Esmeralda (Hunch back of Notre Dame) wobbled away the mini Twoeys dragged a girl named Kimiko (Xiaolin Showdown) into the room and held her down on a chair while she tried to break free "Let me go you overgrown cabbage!" Kimiko demanded but the plants only giggled and took out a needle they placed the needle on her index finger and pricked it hardly "Oww!" the girl cried out in pain. Then Twoey closed his mouth on Kimiko's bleeding finger and started sucking all the blood she has out of her body making the girl grow weeker and weeker. Finally he let go and a very tired Kimiko slumped to the floor, drained of blood and too week to even get up. "Thank you for your...hehehe, kind donations." Twoey said to the girl before he turned to the Twoey and said "Take her back to where she was since she's so tired." The plants took Kimiko away and Twoey, not even close to being full, shouted "Next!"

After the plant's 'dinner' Plantara and Twoey played with money bags as dollars fluttered down like confitti then Twoey smacked Plantara's face and she passed out.

* * *

Days had passes and the streets were very empty while the plants had grown turning Toon City into an urban jungle while trash flew in the air passed some shops and streets that had Plantara's name painted all over in Dartmouth Green paint.

Now, you might think that now that the whole city is at her knees Plantara would have endless fun right? Wrong! Plantara had used up all the evil things she could possably do and now she was really board to death. In her treasure filled room Plantara just sulked and saw a desk toy of two pokemon trainers (The main one from the video games Black and White) 'capturing' some pokemon (How to explain that i have no idea)

"I know, i know." she told the toys "All ways gathering, never satisfied. I understand you two...Perposeless, emptyness, it's like a vaccum isn't it? What's yours like?" then Twoey brusted into the room holding a statue like a guitar while singing "_Going off tha rails on a crazy train Jess!_" "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Not now Twoey." Plantara said as she got up and removed some stuck dollar bills from her arms "I'm in the middle of talking to these toys here."

"Somethin' wrong little buddy?" Twoey asked "Just think about it," Plantara said "We have it all...but we don't have nothing. Everything is just to simple now." Twoey just starred at her and said "You just lost me." "I mean we did it right?" "Well, you did it. you made that point clear." "Then why do i feel so meloncholy?" Plantara asked with a sad tone in her voice "Melon...What?" Twoey asked "Unhappy, you twit." Plantara said "Oh," Twoey started thinking and then he had an idea "How about tomorrow we can go and get that Aaron guy? That's what really gets ya going!"

For a moment Plantara smiled...but then she frowned and said "Good idea. But without her...What's the point?" "'Her'?" Twoey asked "Nothing Twoey." Plantara said as she looked at the statue of The Spanish Gallion. "Ok, I'll uh, just be going now." Twoey said as he slinked away "It's time for my nap anyway and boy am i tired."

That night Plantara had just gotten out of the shower when she decided to watch TV. On air was Aaron wearing black while his crew could he heard crying in the background. "She was always there for us," Aaron said "Dependable, devoted and all that. Maybe we took her for granted, or pushed her too hard with our constaint cries of help or we never realized how good we've have it until it's gone. We miss you Spanish Gallion, my friends miss you, i miss you. And i just have one question for Plantara: Are you happy now?" Plantara was not happy she looked out the window to see the museum and removed her hair Towel from her head "This is Aaron reporting from a city without a hero. Coming up next, 'Are you ready to have your blood feasted on by Twoey? What you need to know."

At the museum Aaron did the 'cut' jesture and Drizella said "Aaaannnnd we're done!" Aaron sighed and turned to his friends who were crying their eyes out like big babies. "Why did this have to happen?" Pedro sobbed "Why? WHY?" "Why did we have to witness the death of our beloved hero?" Tulio said before he blew into a tissue.

Drizella wasn't sad, actually she was quite glad! Now that the Spanish Gallion was gone she would have Aaron all to herself! "Ok, see you tomorrow." Aaron said "Aaron," Drizella said to him "I'm having a party at my place. You should come i've got a DJ, some dip, rented an accordion, it'll be some fun." "I don't know Driz," Aaron said "I don't want to be around people right now and i've got to calm my crew down, they've been crying all day." "Then how about it being only you and me?" Drizella asked thay made the crew suddenly stop crying. Drizella? And Aaron? "Now that was weird." Chowder said Aaron felt the same way.

"That's a nice offer but-" he started then Drizella said "I also got a wedding photo guy, just in case something happens that would lead it to like a memory." Drizella was sure she hooked Aaron but he said "No thanks, i've got some work here. Bye." He turned to his crew and said "Let's go." Drizella walked to the back of the van and got upset "What was i thinking?" she said as she kicked the van "Rented an accordion? Hunks don't like accordions, they like guitars!" she punched the van and held her hand in pain "You stupid van! You broke my finger!"

As the news van sped away Darby asked "Was Drizella asking you to join a party?" "Na, she just wants more time with me." Aaron said "You don't thonk that she was trying to get you on a date with her do you?" Blu asked "That, my friend Blu, would be a nightmare." Aaron said making everyone laugh.


	6. Aaron meets 'Jessy'

**Aaron meets 'Jessy'**

Aaron and his down-hearted crew walked up the stairs of the museum of The Spanish Gallion. Their hero was supposed to be right there beside them but now that she's gone there's no one like her to take her job. Unknown to them Plantara was also in the mueseum, but wearing her green pajamas with fuffy slippers and carrying a bunch of. As Aaron and his crew came up one escalator, Plantara came up the other and they each, from the far other side of the revolving statue.

"I've made a horrable mistake," Plantara told the statue, as if talking to the real Spanish Gallion, sadly "I didn't mean to destroy you, i mean, i _did _mean to destroy you, but i didn't think if would really work this time."

"What are we supposed to do?" Aaron asked the statue as his friends watched sadly "Without you, evil is running rampant down the streets."

"I'm so board with running rampant down the streets." Plantara said "What's the point of being bad when there's no good to try and stop you?"

"Someone's got to stop Plantara." Aaron said before he let out a very sad sigh and added "I just don't know how." Linda placed a comferting hand on the boy's shoulder and said "We'll find a way, somehow."

"I had so many evil plans in the works," Plantara said "The Cyclops of Death, Cheese the Moon, Posey Sheep..." then she sobbed as she said "Battles we will now never have!"

Plantara's sobbing echoed around the statue until it reached Aaron's ears who, after hearing the noise, quickly realized someone was also here at the museum. "Who was that?" Darby asked "Let's find out." Aaron said

Unaware of Aaron and his crew coming her way Plantara just continued talking to the statue "We've never even got a chance to say good bye. So it's a good we had this time together...You know before i destroy the place." The villainess said as she took out a bomb from the flowers and started it's countdown for three minutes. "Nothing personal, it just brings back to meny painfull memories." she dropped the bomb and the flowers making them fall all the way to the bottom where the mini Twoeys had gathered diffirent types of bombs to blow the place to the stars!

As Plantara was about to leave Aaron's voice called out "Hello?" The villaines gasped as she reconized the voice "Aaron!" she looked down at her pajamas in a panic. She can't let him see her like this! She ran down the walk way but miss took a step and fell down. Plantara soon realized that she wouldn't have enough time to get away so she had no choice but to used her watch to change her looks into a normal girl appearance.

Aaron and his crew saw a green light coming from around the corner and fallowed the light before they suddenly stopped once they saw a teenage girl quickly jolt up from the floor. She was a girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a black t-shirt, red pants, green sneakers a purple jacket and a red baseball cap on her head. "Oh, Hi there." Blu said "Uh," the girl started "Hi." "What's your name?" Aaron asked The girl, who was really Plantara in disguise, fumbled for a thing to say then she said "I'm...Jessy. Yes! That's my name. Good bye."

"But we just met," Chowder said then 'Jessy' started pushing the button to the elevator like crazy wanting to get out of here as soon as possable "Look, i wouldn't syat here for more then two minutes and 37 second if i were you. The workers are having the walls and ceiling removed." "Wow, sounds like some remolding plan." Tuilo said then Aaron and his crew entered the elevator Jessy ran into "Guess we'll catch a ride with you."

As they rode down Aaron sighed "I keep thinking she was gonna do another one of her late second escape." "Yeah," Jessy said sadly "She was always good at those." Rafael sighed sadly and said "Man, i wish life would have a reset button." "I've looked into the reset button both with logic and magic...And both are impossable!"

Jessy then started to bawl as the door opened and everyone left "Aww, Don't cry." Linda said as she gave Jessy a tissue "The Spanish Gallion is gone and now there's no one left to challenge Plantara." Jessy said said "Oh, come on Jessy. Don't be that way." DJ said "As long as there's evil good will rise aginest it." "I wish." Jessy said "We'll it's like they all ways say, 'Heroes aren't born, their made.'"

With those words a spark of an idea blossomed in Jessy/Plantara's mind "Heroes can be made." She repeated "Of cource! Why didn't i think of it sooner! All you need are the right things to put a hero together."

"Yeah!" Aaron said "Like bravery,"

"Yes!" Jessy said

"Strength," Pedro said as he flecs his mussels

"Of course!" Jessy said

"Detirmination," Nico said as he posed the said word

"Yes!" Jess said then she ran to a DNA strip and said to herself "And a little bit of DNA." she turned to Aaron and his crew and said "Oh, with all of that _anybody _can be a hero!" "Yes!" Aaron and his crew said happily Jessy cheered and spun Aaron around then her watch beebed and she said "I think we should run."

Outside Aaron and his crew were now in a Taxi and Jessy said "Bye-bye!" the car drove off and Jessy looked at the building with pride "It's time to but the past behind us," then she chaged back into Plantara and said "Only the future-" then the bombs went off and Plantara screamed as she doged the fallin debries "AAHH! I'm to close, I'M TO CLOSE! I'M REAYY SCARED RIGHT NOW! I HOPE NOBODY SAW THIS!"

* * *

Up Next Plantara will made the city a new hero...but after a little mistake someone quite unexpected get powers!


	7. A Villainess without a Heroine

**A Villainess without a Heroine**

Back at Plantara's lair, Twoey couldn't believe what he heard from his 'boss' "_Create _a hero? Are you crazy babe? Why by all my spores would you want to create some super chick?" the plant asked as he held out a doughnut box. From behind a few clipped up papers came Plantara, holding a half of a doughnut, as she said "So i'd have somebody to fight, that's why!" she walked to her plant and said "Twoey, i'm a Villainess without a Heroine," she held up another doughnut half and said "A Ying with no yang, a gardener without a green thumb, a princess without her prince charming, in other words, I have no purpose!"

Then she grinned and said "Now, as me how i'm gonna do it. Go ahead, Guess!" with a sigh Twoey said "How are you gonna do it?" Plantara laughted as she tossed the box into the air, sending the doughnuts flying before she climbed up a ladder and said "I'm gonna give someone in the city, i don't know who yet, Spanish Gallion's powers. Then, I'm gonna train that said person into Tooncity's new hero." as she explained she past by some pictures with a hero only as a black 'This could be you' question as she used her gun to propell her.

"Over here, fallow! And then finally, i'm gonna fight that hero in the good old epic battle of Good and Evil." the she got off the ladder and said "Which will put everything back to the way it was when the world was perfect and rosey." then she took the plant to a table where Spanish Gallion's cape was pinned with a magifing glass "Behond Audrey II, Spanish Gallion's cape!" she pulled the glass closser to a spot of the cape and said "Look closly, and tell me what you see." on the cape were little white, flacky things called Dandruf "Dandruf?" Twoey asked "Yes," Plantara said "It's her DNA and with this, we'll extract the very sorce of Spanish Gallion's awesome power."

Then a strange device was hard at work making the sorse of power made from Spanish Gallion's own DNA as Twoey said "I think this is a really bad idea Plantara." "Yeah," Plantara said "This is a turely bad plan for the greater good of all man!" "No, no, i mean it's a very _bad_ plan! You know bad as in 'It's not gonna work, we should just give up right now' that kind of bad!"

Then the machine made a glowing seed like pill...thing (Whatever it's called) and Plantara used her vines to pick it up "Oh, you don't know what's good for bad." she loaded a gun that looked like a shot and said "Now, we've gotta find someone heroic like to fill Spanish Gallion's shoes, someone noble hearted and who puts the willfair of others far above their own."

Then she heard a phone ring "What in the world is that?" Plantara asked in wonder "I think it's coming from your pocket." Twoey said pointing to her. Plantara took out a pink cell phone, that Aaron gave her since she told him she didn't own a phone, and opened it "Ollo?" she asked "That 'hello' babe." Twoey corriected "Oh, Hello?" Plantara said

"Jessy, This is Aaron." the voice from the phone said "Aaron?" Plantara asked "Yeah, i just want you to know that you've really inspired us last night and i just wanted to say thanks for that." "Well, you've inspired me too." Plantara said "Great!" the voice of Tulio said "It's high time for us to take action, let's show Plantara that she can't push us around anymore!" "Oh really?" Plantara asked then she turned to Twoey and said "Their so cute!" "Yeah," the voice of Darby said "We're all ready hot on her trail." "Oh really?" Plantara asked "And what makes you say that?"

"Uh, Babes?" Twoey asked Plantara turned... and was shocked to see Aaron and his crew on the moniters! "We've just found her secret hideout!" Blu said on the phone. Plantara couldn't believe what she was seeing **_"How did they find my hideout!"_** she shouted before she went back to the phone and said "Uh, how did you find her hideout?"

From outside Aaron said "This is the only building in Toon City with a fake barn on top of the roof!" sure enough the fake barn was on top of the building and they, including Drizella, were looking right at it. Leaving Plantara with a dumbfounded expression on her face "Ok," Plantara said "There's no way the'll find my secret entrance."

On the moniters Jenny looked down and said "Hey guys, look at this!" Aaron looked down and spoke in the phone "Jenny just found a doormate that says 'Secret Entrance'!" with that, Aaron and his crew walked past a fake wall and into the lair. This was not good!

Twoy tried to walk away but Plantara saw him and knew how that matt got there "Twoey!" she shouted "I kept forgetting where it was." Twoey said meekly "They'll discover all our secrets!" Plantara shouted at the top of her lungs as she pushed the alien plant into a cabnet as she shouted **"You dimwitted creation and lowst excuise of plant life**!" "What?" Aaron asked on the phone "What? Oh, not you Aaron i was just yelling at my... father's Posies." Plantara said as she used a curtin to hide her plans "Don't do anything i'll be right there."

Outside Drizella looked around for Aaron and his crew "Aaron? Fellas? Oh no, not agian!"

Inside the lair Aaron and his crew looked around the hot, damp, vine invested place as Rafael said "I know some kid's rooms are like jungles but this is a whole new meaning!" "I bet she don't have a lot of how to take care of garden books." Chowder said then a voice from behind them said "Guys?" they turned, ready to attack who ever was in the evil lair when they saw Jessy (Plantara) behind them "Oh, it's just you." DJ said then Aaron said "Wait, how did you get here so fast?"

"I, uh, happen to be speed walking nearby when you called." 'Jessy' said as she quickly made up a story "Like that?" Pedro asked "Yeah," Jessy said "But that's not importent now."

She pointed to the door marked 'Exit' and said "This way looked Exciting." "That says Exit." Aaron and Linda said "Which is short for exciting right?" Jessy asked but to her horror Aaron and his crew had found her plans!

"This is the mother load!" Aaron declaired as he gazed at the plans in awe "Oh wow," Jessy said acting surprized "You know Jessy," Blu said "We could use your help to decifer all this." "Yeah," Aaron said agreeing with Blu "Your en expert on all things Plantara right? Together, we all can find out her plans for the city and stop it." "Oh what fun!" Jessy said "That's what i wanna hear." Jewel said. But 'Jessy' didn't want them discovering her plans, she wanted them out of here!

Behind Aaron and his friends' backs, Jessy spoke in her watch "Twoey, Code: Send In The Mini Twoies." "You know," Twoey said as he held the gun inside the capnet "The whole point of a code is-" "I don't care!" 'Jessy' snapped "Just do it!" Twoey said then he pressed a button that alerted his 'kids' to the intruders.

Within seconds, the Mini Twoies bursted into the room and snapped their teeth at the crew then they grabbed Jessy, unaware she was really Plantara, and dragged her away "Hey!" Jessy cried as shr struggled in the plants grip "Not me!" then they bumped into the cabnet, shacking it and making Twoey drop the gun while Aaron and his friends came by "Jessy!" they cried then Aaron saw the gun and got an idea.

Meanwhile Jessy magaged to reach her watch and turned herself back into Plantara "It's mommy!" the plants saw their mistake and dropped the villainess. Then Aaron and his friends arived to see her "Plantara," Aaron said "Alright you green plant baddy," Nico demanded "What have you done with Jessy?" "Jessy?" Plantara asked "Oh, i'm doing horrable things to that meddilng girl. You know with the lazers and spikes."

Then she ducked her head behind a door, making it look like the torture chamber and in Jessy's voice she said "Oh please, no! Not the lasers and the spikes!" she turned to the crew and said "You know the drill." then, in Jessy's voice she said "Aggh! Not the drill!"

"Oh, the humanity!" Chouder cried as her covered his eyes as if he was in a horror movie "Have you no mercy, woman?" "Let her go, or else." Aaron said bravely "Or what?" Plantara asked...then she gasped when she saw the gun with the super DNA in his arms! And he was ready to shoot! "Or we'll have to find out what this weird looking gun douse." "No! Don't shoot!" Plantara said "Don't shoot that gun, i'll just go get her."

Plantara jumped into the caben and pretended to act out a fight between her and 'Jessy' while Aaron and his crew watched "Unhand me you brute!" Jessy cried "Never!" Plantara said then Jessy popped her head out and said "Her strenght's too much!" she went back in and Plantara said "I work out!" then Jessy popped her head out agian and said "It's really paying off! Your so fit, and strangely charismatic!"

Then the doors closed leaving the girl struggling herself while the team looked at themselves then Aaron moved to the doors but then Jessy came flying out of the doors and into a wall, faking her daze expresstion "Are you ok?" Aaron asked as Jessy got her basebat cap back on her head "I did my best, but she was to fantastic!"

then she got up and said "Aaron, let me carry that heavy gun for you." "No thanks," Aaron said as he moved the gun away from the girl "I've got us covered." "Now let's get Plantara!" Darby declaired before the gang walked off.

Jessy snarled quitely and changed back into Plantara before slinking away to head the gang off. She got ahead of them and grabbed the gun, trying to take it away from the reporter "Let go it's mine!" Plantara declared "Jessy Run!" Aaron called from behind the group.

As they struggled for the gun Aaron and Plantara failed to notice Drizella on the moniters, still looking for Aaron and his crew. Then they triggled the gun to fire and Plantara, who won the gun back, looked on in horror "Oh no!" that pill was the only thing that could bring her the hero she needed! The glowing pill bounce off a few things then it flew into a pipe, clanking it's way to the end.

Outside the lair Drizella just happened to be nearby when she heard the clanking sound "Aaron?" she asked as she looked into the pipe.

Inside Plantara watched the pipe shake before...**_Wack!_** Then someone cried out in pain as Plantara gasped. Her pill had hit someone! Quickly she and Twoey looked at the TV sets and saw Drizella holding her nose in pain "Who on Earth is that?" Twoey asked

As the mini Twoies looked around Aaron and his crew were near the door Jessy tried to lead them out of and opened the door "We're home Fr-AAGGHHHHH!" Tulio said before the crew almost fell into a disco themed pit with the alligaters and their chew toys! It was a trap!

"Aaron!" a voice cried suddenly a hand grabbed Aaron and his crew and pulled them back while the birds flew back to their friends along with their rescurer "Jessy!" Aaron cried happily "You were right about that door being exsiting." Then the Mini Twoies saw them and Jessy said "This way!"

As the gang ran/flew to escape the plants Aaron saw a table that had Dynamite and grabbed a few sticks before he took out some matches and lit them "This'll stop them!" he tossed the sticked to Jessy and said "Isn't this a bit extreme?" Jessy asked not liking the plan the reporter had before she secretly tried to blow out the sticks "Just toss it!" Linda said "Mommy's sorry!" Jessy whispered before she tossed the dynamate to the plants.

The bombs exploded and the gang found themselves running from a blast of powerfull fire! Then they jumped and used the power of the explosion to send them flying out the 'door' right to the outside. Aaron, Jessy, Linda, Tulio, Blu, Jewel, Refael, Nico, Pedro, Chowder, DJ, Jenny and Darby got up and coughted amazed that they weren't dead or roasted "That was increadible." Aaron said "I've never seen anyone but Spanish Gallion stand up to Plantara before." "You were amazing!" Nico said as he did a little sumersult.

Jessy smiled. No one's ever complamented her before and it felt good. "What's going on?" Drizella asked they looked at the girl and said "Oh, Drazella. What happened?" "I think a bee flew up my nose," Drizella said as she held her nose "I was just about to go in and save you when some ninjas attacked so i had to beat them up and i did and they were all crying." "Sure," Pedro said as he rolled his eyes, not believing her for one moment.

"So your fearless right?" Jessy asked. Drazella saw the girl next to Jessy and said "And who are you?" "This is Jessy." Aaron said "She's our partner." "Partner?" Drizella asked a bit offended "Uh, yes?" Jessy said "Well, look 'Partner', _i'm _his partner. His dousen't know what he's saying, his been in a very tough place of evil." "Well, We'd better take her home." Aaron said then he turned to Jessy and added "Thanks for everything Jess."

Then he hugged Jessy as his friends watched with smiles Jessy was surprized but she hugged Aaron back with a smile. "Whoa, that was weird for everyone." Drazella said "Cause, You hugged that monster movie lover instead off me."

Aaron and his crew went into the van as Jessy just stood there with a happy smile on her face. Then Twoey's voice said "Hey Plantara! You there? Did you find out who that girl was?" Plantara snapped out of her daze and turned back to normal saying "Huh? Oh! Code: Get The Car!"


	8. Rise of a New Heroine

**Rise of a New Heroine**

Aaron and his crew drove Drizella to her apartment building and stoped a few few in front of it. "See you later Drizella." Aaron said "I'll leave the door unlocked in case you want to check up on me." Drizella said as the van sped away.

Unknown to her, Plantara and Twoey were watching her from the invisable car nearby the apartment door "Who is this woman we've infused with goddess like power?" Plantara asked then Drizella rammed into the car and skidded across before landin on the other side "Well Miss," Twoey said as he read the computer "Her name is Drizella Termine and is Cindrella's mean step sister and...well, looks like she hasn't acomplished anything in life."

Plantara looked at the dazed woman and said "Not yet Twoey, not yet." Drizella got up and said "Could this day get any worse?" "So i'll just go ahead and defuse them since this is clearly a mistake." Twoey said pulling out the gun and setting it to defuse "No Twoey!" Plantara said as she tossed the gun to the backseat "This is no mistake, it's destany!"

Inside her room Drizella was holding her nose when green sparks blasted her door and sent her bed into the wall as Plantara ran inside shouted "Drizella Termen! Prepare for your distany!" the villainess looked around but she didn't see the girl "Drizella? Drizella Termen? I'm i even saying her name right?" she asked as Twoey came in placing the door back in place "It's Termain." Twoey corrected.

Then he pull down the bed and a terrified Drizella was found hugging a pillow "Is this a robbery?" She asked "Cause the man across the hall has way better stuff then me!" "Oh look," Plantara said "It's Drizella Termain, Quick the spray!" Twoey tried to spray knock out gas at the woman but the can was empty "We're all out," Twoey said "Then use the Forget-Me-Stick." Plantara said "Right." the plant got the stick and wacked Drizella with it, knocking her out and giving her a goofy look on her face.

"Is or is this not the face of a new hero?" Plantara asked Twoey looked at the goofy look on Drizella's face and he said "Nope, she dousn't look like a hero to me." "Oh don't be a pill Twoey." Plantaar said as he placed the bed, with the woman still on it "Any potter couldn't ask for finer clay." she took a sniff and said "I smell a hero."

"I smell something burnin'." Twoey said then they saw smoke and light comming from the bed and Plantara knew what was going on "It's working! Places everyone, Places!"

Plantara ajusted her watch while Twoey got out a costume from his bag. In seconds, Plantara transformed into another Earth girl, but this time she had Short chocolate brown hair, light brown eyes and wore just a red tank top, yellow shorts, a desert hat, and black hiking boots, this is Plantara's other human disguse, Emma Outback (I came up with it myself.) Plantara saw Twoey dressed poorly as a bird and the plant said "What?" "You look fantastic." Plantara said

Then from the bed emerged two strong arms then the bed fell and out came Drizilla in her new body frame "Arise my creation," Plantara/Emma said in a perfect 'down under' acsent "Arise, and come to mama." "What-What's going on?" Drizilla asked as she looked at her new powerful arms "G'day sheila." Emma said "Who in the world are you?" Drizella asked "A long time ago, our mum sent you to this planet to teach you about justice, honor and nobility. I am Emmy Outback, your sister."

Drizella was speachless "So...Your like my Space Sis?" "Uh, yep." Emma said "I'm like your Space Sis." "And you are... what?" Drizella asked the plant "I'm your pet Space Bird." Twoey said as he flapped his disgused vines like wings "I had a lot of work done recently." "Is this a dream?" the woman asked her 'sister' "More like a dream come true." Emma said "You have been given outstanding power, power that only mear Earthlings could only dream of possable." "Whoa." Drizella said

"Yes," Emma said before she grabbed a magazine that had a picture of Aaron, his crew and the Spanish Gallion flying together "We've come to help you on your way to become Tooncity's new heroine," she said as she tore out the head of Spanish Gallion as Twoey took out a mirror "And battle the awsome might of the evil Plantara."

As 'Emma' placed the head of Drizella under the piture of the super hero's body the new super woman smiled and realized that with her newfound powers she could win Aaron's heart and his friend's respect in no time! "I know this is a shock to you," Emma said "It may take weeks before-" **"No way**!" Drazilla shouted as she flew out a wall, making a hole in the progress "Hey! I was'nt finished!" Emma cried as she and Twoey ran to the hole as they heard a crashing sound.

From a pile of cars came Drizella, with a car covering her torsso, and whopped "Woo-hoo! I'm gonna be a hero! I'm Gonna be a hero!" "See Twoey?" Emma/Plantara asked the plant "She's perfect!"

* * *

Ok, now that Drizella has powers her training will begain...and so will Plantara's dates with Aaron and his crew...But how could the upcoming events change Plantara's heart? Read and Review!


	9. Hero Training and Dates

**Hero Training and Dates**

"Aaaaaannndd, Action!" Plantara, in her Emma Outback disguse. Right now she was busy training Drazilla how to be a hero and the first step was: Rescueing.

Twoey was still in his lame disguse and 'tied up' to a chair as he cried "Someone help me." Then Drazilla, after she crashed on the ground after she tried to barge in like a real hero, started attacking the dummy of Plantara by tearing it to sreads and useing her laser vison to melt the dummy's face "Yeah!" Drazilla cheered "Zap, zap, zap!" Emma backed in her chair in horror at what she saw. What a long way to go, Sheesh!

* * *

Next was cool insults...

"The rose of my pure evil grows strong." Emma said with a Plantara mask before taking it off "Now you say something cool back at me." Drazilla, on the other hand was having fun giving herself a wedgie "Look! It dosn't even hurt, i don't even feel it!"

* * *

Next was the flying lessons...Which weren't turning out good.

Drazilla was flying with both her feet and hands out while Emma rode on her back "No, no." Emma scolded "Arms out, Legs back, stomach in, like The Spanish Gallion!" Suddenly Drazilla lost her control and they spun all the way around the city, crashing into a billboard along the way.

* * *

Back at the lair,

Plantara was brused as she held an ice pack on her head while a mini Towey placed a bandage on her forehead "Uh, She's hopeless, Hopeless!" Plantara complained Twoey had an idea and said "Maybe we were talking this the wrong way, let's which tactics." "Oh should we?" Plantara asked

As Twoey continued talking, Plantara heard her phone ring and opened it, it was a text message from Aaron 'Meet me and my pals at the library :)' "Can't wait LOL Smiley face." Plantara texted back "Can't wait for what?" Twoey asked

* * *

At the library,

Jessy, Aaron, Linda, Tulio, Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Jenny, Chowder, DJ, Rafael and Darby were laughting since Jessy told them a funny story "That was a very silly story, Ha, and masterly told too." Jessy turned to Aaron and said "Ok, now you tell one."

"Jessy," Aaron said "I had no idea a girl like you would be so darn funny." "Well, i've never heard you laugh before." Jessy said "Yeah, i missed laughing." DJ said "Feels pretty good." Aaron said, agreeing with DJ with a smile "Ok everyone," Blu said "Back to our books." everyone covered their heads in books about Plantara while Jessy's book was "Plantara Unmasked" (Ironic Ain't it?)

* * *

Somewhere in the city,

"And action." Emma said like a movie derictor. Like that, Drazilla burst out a wall and zapped a lazer fireing at her, then she smached away a car heading for her, then jumped over some flaming barrals while Twoey tossed them while 'stomping' (like DK the monkey)

* * *

At the city park,

"You don't get out much do you?" Aaron asked Jessy as he, Linda, Tulio, Darby, DJ, Chowder and Jenny were riding bikes while the bird flew with them while Jessy wasn't doing so well on her bike "Oh, what fun!" she said

Then they stopped as Aaron sighed sadly "I use to come here when i was younger. It was one of my favorite places to be, now look at it." The park was littered in trash and garbage as litter flew in the breeze "What a dump." Jewel sighed sadly Jessy looked at the bird and she got an idea.

* * *

That night Plantara and Twoey were useing their dehighdrasion guns to turn all of the trash into cubes "Remind me, Way are we cleaning the city?" Twoey asked "Well, we don't want to battle our new heroine in a dump now, do we?"

By now Audrey II was getting a funny feeling about Plantara's behavor

* * *

At the Art museum Jessy had blindfolded her new found friends and covered Aarons eyes with her own hands. "Ok, you can look now." Jessy said

She removed her hands from Aaron's eyes as his crew removed their blindfolds. To their surprise, they saw that all the pictures were back on the walls! "I don't believe it!" Rafael said as he rubbed his eyes while Nico and Pedro's jaws dropped with bulged out eyes "Someone tell me i'm not dreaming!"

"They're all back!" Aaron exclamed happily "But how? Why?" Linda asked "Maybe Plantara isn't so bad after all." Jessy said as the mini Twoey returned the paintings to the wall, even if the Mona Lisa did have a mustash.

* * *

Finally Drazilla got the hang of flying and Emma said "Cronkies, That's it mate! Now fly free, my golden eagle!" "Wooohoooo!" Drazilla whooped as she soared freely. At last, she's mastered her powers!

* * *

Walking down a sidewalk with their candy, DJ, Chowder, Jenny and Darby were licking their lollipops when DJ's mean goth baby sitter Zee and her boyfriend Bones stepped in front of them "Thanks for the candy twerps." Bones said as he grabbed Darby's candy bag away from the girl "Hey! That's mine, give it back!" Darby cried as she jumped for her bag while Bones held it high "Sorry," Bones teased "You have to be this tall to have this bag of candy."

Zee snached the rest of the bags as DJ said "Those are our candy bags, we payed all our allowances on those sweets!" "Well, i happen to have a sweet tooth too." Zee said as she grabbed a gumball from Chowder's bag "That's my gumball!" Chowder said he stormed up to the lady and said "Now how about you-" "About i what?" Zee asked as she shot the boy a deadly like snarl in her eyes and teeth the boy yelped like a punny and hid behind Jenny.

Suddenly two vines grabbed the bullies' underwear and they got hoisted 40 feet into the air, after they dropped the bags and screamed as they got super atomic wedgies. As their bags landed back in their hands DJ, Chowder, Jenny and Darby looked at each other with shock "How did that happen?" Chowder asked then they saw Jessy, who had a smile on her face, and Darby said "Jessy? Did you have something to do with this?"

Jessy just replied "The plant life here sure has a way of taking you by surprise." Then he made a hand gesture behind her back to catapult the bullies away and the plants responed. The four kids just smiled and giggled before Darby gave Jessy a hug, and the girl hugged her back.

* * *

Later on Jessy and Aaron were on another date with their friends and Aaron had something to confess to Jessy. "OK," He told her "The Spanish Gallion and i... Were never a couple." Jessy was surpised to hear that "But i thought you-" "I know," Aaron said "Everyone did, but she was never really my type."

"Now you tell us something." Nico said "Yeah, something ya never told anyone before." Pedro said "Well," Jessy started "In School, none of the other kids really liked me. I was always picked last for everything." "Hmm, it's too bad we didn't go to the same school together." Then Aaron's hands grabbed Jessy's hand as the two looked into each others eyes lovingly.

Suddenly a samba version of 'Can you feel the love tonight' started playing and the couple turned to see the birds, with mini marracas, and Linda, Tulio and the kids in flashy costumes playing the music until they notised the 'what-in-the-world' look on their faces and they stopped "Oh," Blu said "Was that too soon? Or maybe too flashy?" Aaron sighed and facepalmed himself with embarrasement "Why i take them everywhere with me i'll never know." he said to Jessy then he turned to his friends and said "Thank you for embarrasing me guys! I really needed that!"

"At least we didn't give her one of your baby photos." Jewel said Linda, holding a picture giggled and said "This baby picture of you is sooo cute!" Linda showed Jessy a Butt naked Baby Aaron lying on his belly while he was sucking his milk bottle and Jessy laughed like mad Aaron, on the other hand was steaming red!

**"THAT'S IT! YOUR ALL SO DEAD!" **He yelled "Uh oh," Rafael said "We'd better get as far away as possable from this guy, right now!"

Aaron yelled a battle cry as he chaced his crew around while Jessy just giggled. Some date this turned out to be, and she loved it!

* * *

Up next Drazilla tries to woo Aaron while Plantara and Twoey have a heated argument...And that will be when the truth is revield to all!


	10. Worst Super Date ever

**Worst Super Date Ever**

As the sun sets over Toon City Emma Outback (AKA Plantara) gave Drazilla a glittering present "Drazilla," Emma said "I think your ready for this." Drazilla opened the present and picked up a white super suite that was decorated like a bird with very long white and black feathers attached like a cape (Think of that Lord Shen guy then you'll understand) "Do i have a kid?" Drazilla asked in shock "No!" Emma laughed "You're funny, it streches, it's for you."

"So, what's my super name?" The new Heronie asked "Peacock." Emma said "Peacock?" Drazilla asked "Why did you pick that?" "It was the only name that wasn't already taken." Emma replied "Oh."

Emma turned to Drazilla and said "Do you have someone you love in your life Drazilla?" "As a matter of fact," Drazilla said "I have my eyes set on a really, really good looking guy currently." She used her super sight to see Aaron in his appartment aranging the facts and notes he had attached to strings on the wall. "That's good mate," Emma said "Romance is very inspiring." "That's what i hear." Drazilla said.

"All ya gotta do is save the guy, and he'll be all yours." Emma said then Twoey, in his costume, said "Who wants ice cream?" "I do!" the girls said "Thanks Space Pet." Drazilla said "On the count of three," Emma instucted "Lift up your Cones. One, Two, three."

"To Peacock!" the three said as they held their ice cream cones high then Emma said "Soon, the entire city will know your name and you will battle the awesome might of Plantara!"

* * *

Back at the evil lair Plantara, who was being mesured my Audrey II, was watching Aaron on TV who had Rafael on his left shoulder as he reported the news "The City's parks restored to their formal glory, the streets the safest they've been, the banks reopened, even the plants are starting to act normal though still alive. Has something Happened to Plantara? Has someone tamed this green thumbed monster. This is Aaron, confused yet happy."

Plantara smiled lovingly at Aaron as she sighed. Their dinner date was coming up and she wanted everything to be ready. "Well, you seam to be in a very blossoming mood today." Twoey said "Uh? Oh right." Plantara said "How long is this going to take?" "A few more and i'll be done with your most terrifing outfit yet." the plant said "I'm gonna call it...The Black Rose of Doom!"

"Black Rose of Doom," Plantara said "Nice. Oh, gosh i have to go!" "Go where?" Twoey asked "We have a battle with Peacock tomorrow we haven't even tested your big battle giant yet."

"You go take care of the details Twoey," Plantara said "I have to...run a quick errand."

"You don't run errans." Twoey said as he 'walked' towards her "What's going on here?"

"Nothing's going on here." Plantara insisted

"Wait a second," the plant looked at Plantara's lips and discovered that she was wearing lipstick "Are you wearing... lipstick?" "It's my liploss." Plantara said "Now, where did i put those keys?"

Plantara saw the keys and was about to grab them when Twoey grabbed them first "This is about Aaron isn't it?" the plant asked "You're going on a date with him!" "What? Me? No!" Plantara laughed "What makes you say that?" the plant was not covinced "Oh, this is bad. Very bad, you fell head over heels with that kid!"

"You are forgetting your place Audrey II." Plantara told the plant "Now give me the keys!" the villainess jumped for the keys but Twoey kept them out of reach "And what's gonna happen when Aaron and his crew find out who you really are?" "They will never find out." Plantara told the plant "That's the entire point of lying."

She waved her hand and a vine wacked the keys out of the plant's own vine and she grabbed them "Honestly, if i didn't know any better i'd say this was your first day being evil."

"No!" Twoey said as he turned the car invisable and Plantara rammed into it making her drop the keys. He grabbed the keys and said "This has gone on far enough!" with that he swallowed the keys "Oh, that was really grown up!" Plantara shouted then she tried to case down the plant who kept moving around "It's for your own good kid!" Twoey said "Oh, what do you know?" Plantara asked "Well, i might not know much, but i do know this," Twoey said "The villainess never gets the guy!"

"Then maybe i don't want to be the villainess anymore!" Plantara snapped "Aaaahhh!" Twoey screamed in shock at what he heard Plantara was silent for a while before she spoke "You heard me!" "Who are you?" Audrey II asked "JUST GIVE ME THE KEYS!" Plantara ordered "NO!" the plant snapped as Twoey made the car visable and the villainess rammed into it agian "My only perpose in life is to look after you!" Twoey said "Well, i don't need you anymore." Plantara said.

That broke Twoey's heart "What? You...You... You don't need me?" "Let me make this perfectly clear," Plantara said "Code: I Don't Need You." "You know what, you know what?" Twoey asked he spat out the keys and went to pack his things "Code: I'll Just Pack All My Things And Go." "Code: Fine!" Plantara said "Code: Fine Back!" Twoey stated.

He got on a moterbike and sped off saying "Well good luck on your date." "I will!" Plantara said "That don't even make any sence!" Audrey II said "I know!" Plantara said

And with that Twoey left the lair leaving the villainess alone with the pods while the plant just went off to find some place to stay. Plantara sighed and looked in a broken mirror. She changed back into Jessy and walked towards the car. She couldn't keap Aaron waiting.

* * *

In Aaron's appertment Aaron and his friends were exsamining the notes they had that recorded all they know about Plantara.

"I know we're so close," Aaron told his friends "I can feel it." "It's like it's right in front of our faces." Chowder said "And this is making my head hurt thinking about it."

"Is there anything we haven't thought of?" DJ asked Tulio sighed "I think we've covered them all." as he said that he pointed to all the posabilites the villainess could be doing but all have an 'X' across them. Darby had slapped on her blue baseball cap and taped her head as she said "Think, think, think."

Aaron sighed in fustration and said "Ok, Ok. I just have to take a step back." he looked at himself in the glass doors grooming himself for his date with 'Jessy' but as he did so the white and black notes started to form an image he didn't notise before, a picture of someone.

"Wait a minute." Aaron said "Guys, look at this!" "What is it?" Linda asked they all walked outside and saw the picture as they backed up until they reached the end and saw that the notes had formed a picture of a female super in Black and White with the name 'Peacock' above her head.

"Peacock?" Aaron asked "What's a Peacock?"

"My super ears are burning." a female voice behind the gang sang they all turned and gasped when they saw a super flying in front of them. "Normaly, i just hear criminals." the super said "You haven't been naughty have you?" Aaron didn't say anything and his friends didn't say anything either. Who was this super and when did she get here? "I'm just messing with you!" the super said with a laugh "The name's Peacock."

Aaron looked at the picture then back at the super "Peacock?" "Wait," Jewel said pointing to the picture "You mean your... Peacock?" "That's right." Peacock said.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked "I thought we could go for a little flight around town," Peacock said "Get to know each other better." Then Peacock grabbed the boy and tried to pick him up "Hey! Let him go!" Linda said as she grabbed Aaron's legs but she ended up flying with Tulio, Darby, DJ, Jenny and Chowder who tried to help her but failed.

"Guys!" Blu cried out in alarm as the bird flew off to catch up with them. "This must be really thrilling for all of you." Peacock said Well, it was thrilling for them all right... A thrilling nightmare!

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked "Mommy!" Chowder screamed as he, Jenny, DJ, Linda and Tulio dangled from Peacock's arms for their lives "Am i moving to fast?" Peacock asked "You're right. I should just save you a few times before we get all romantic."

Then she dropped Aaron, Darby, DJ, Jenny, Chowder, Linda and Tulio and they fell a short fall screaming before Peacock caught them again "What was she thinking?" Rafael asked his bird friends in shock "That's no way for a superhero to treat people!"

Oblivius to the fright she was giving Aaron and his flightless friends Peacock said "You all a so lucky to have such a great hero around." "Don't you ever-" Aaron puched the 'heronie' back but he ended up falling and screaming with Darby, Linda, DJ, Tulio, Jenny and Chowder.

"Somebody do something!" Peacock shouted "Your the super hero!" Pedro said "You do something!" "Oh, right, i forgot." Peacock said as she dove for the falling people "I got ya!"

"I love you Linda!" Tulio told Linda "I love you to!" She replied "DJ, I love you!" Jenny confussed

"Thanks for the Chrismas present you gave me Darby!" Aaron told Darby "I always kept the snowglobe right by my bed." "Same here for the Teddy Bear you gave me!" Darby said as she held down her cap "This could be it buddy," DJ told Chowder "I just want you to know, you've been a one in a million friend." "Thanks buddy," Chowder sobbed "Your the best!"

Then, just before they could hit the concrete Peacock snached them and tossed them around cars like footballs before finally stopping "Whew, that was a close one," Peacock said "You almost died. But i saved you." "Building!" Aaron yelled Peacock yelped and tossed Aaron, DJ, Chowder, Linda, Tulio and Darby up into the air "This has totally ruined my day off!" Tulio shouted "Here we go again!" DJ yelled then they fell and landed right in the chair Peacock had after she went through the building.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear me over the sound of me saving you're lives." Peacock said "Put us down right now!" Aarom demanded "Ok, ok, just calm down." Peacock said

She placed the group on top of the Toon City Tower and they held on the the intena "Linda!" Blu shouted as he jumped into Linda's arms "Are you crazy?" Aaron said "I supose i'm a litte crazy," Peacock admitted "For you." "What kind of super are you?" Nico asked "Letting people fall down huge hights? You could've killed them!" "He's right." Aaron said "Who are you, Really?"

Peacock giggled and said "Prepair to have your mind blown." She took off her mask and they all saw who this super was: Drazilla! "Ta-da!" Drazilla said "Drazilla!" Aaron asked while his pals looked on in shock. "Isn't this great?" Drazilla asked "Now there's nothing keaping us appart." Aaron knew what Drazilla ment, and it was high time to stop her "No, Drazilla, it's not great!"

"Wow, our first flight." Drazilla said "This is so us, we're like an old married couple." That was it, enough was enough! "Drazilla," Aaron said "There is no 'us'! There had never been an 'us' and there will never ever be an 'us', ever!"

Drazilla was stunned "But...I have powers, i have a cape, i'm the good guy!"

"You are a good guy," Aaron said "That's why we have to-"

"This isn't right!" Drazilla said getting very upset and flustered Aaron always liked Spanish Gallion, why not her? "You're supose to be with me!" "With you?" Chowder asked "Why? You're the worst super i've ever met!" "You treated us like bean bags!" Linda said "You don't treat your powers more responsabley!" Jenny stated "Why would anyone see a hero in you when there is no hero at all!" Blu said angrily "You are a terrable super and that's all you'll ever be!"

"Aaron, make them stop!" Drazilla said "I can't." Aaron said "They're right. Your the worst possable choice for a hero and we'll never be a couple. Never."

Drazilla was crushed, Aaron didn't love her, his crew hated her, nothing was going according to her plans! "Besides i'm trying to warn you Drazilla-" Aaron started

"IT'S PEACOCK!" Drazilla snapped "PEACOCK! NOT DRAZILLA!" with that she zoomed away breaking a few windows as she did and leaving Aaron and his friends at the tower.

"Well," Rafael said "I think she took that rather well, don't you?" "How are we going to get down?" Darby asked

* * *

So much for that for Drazilla. And sorry everybody about Deleting my Beetlejuice parody, i just lost intrest in it. But i'll make it up for it somehow, just you wait and see. In the mean time. Review my story please!


	11. The True Identity of Jessy

**The True Identity of Jessy**

Jessy/Plantara looked at her watch and back at the empty seat at their resturant table. Aaron should've been here an hour ago, what was keaping him so long? She looked around if anyone was watching then she used her gun to light the candle on the table before quickly placeing it back.

Then Aaron and his crew arrived, each with wild hair due to Peacock's flying. "Sorry we were late." Aaron said "Wow!" Jessy said "Your hair looks wild!" "Yeah," Aaron said "But that's not the only excitment of the night. Plantara had created a new heroine, and we know why."

As thw waiter surved the drinks Aaron said "It all makes since! Plantara missed getting her butt kicked so she created a new hero to kick it for her." Jessy nearly chocked on her drink when she heard the reporter deduse her plans just right. "Oh, wow." she said mimicing shock "But you know," Pedro said "Out of all the people of the city, why did that crazy plant girl pick Drazilla?" "Right," Aaron said, agreeing with the red bird "Drazilla is the worse person anyone could ever pick."

Jessy got a very uneasy look on her face. She thought Drazilla was good, but Aaron just said she was a bad choice anyone could pick. How would this affect her plan? "It just boggles my mind." Linda said "Mone too," Jessy said "But you know, we can solve this case as soon as we can. But for now, let me and Aaron enjoy each others company." "Got it." DJ said as sht crew scooted away from the couple. "Here's to Jessy," Aaron said making a toust "For being the only normal thing in my crazy upside down life." "Here's... to being normal." Jessy said

"I made this for you," Darby said giving Jessy a bracelet made out of a red string and some black and white beads of hearts with words 'Aaron & Jessy 4ever' on it "What is it?" Jessy asked "A friendship bracelet." Darby said "Now, your one of us." Jessy felt so touched that she could've bursted out crying but she held the tears in and looked at Aaron lovingly.

Unknown to them Drazilla was outside the building and sadly looking at the couple with a broken heart. Knowing that Aaron was in love with someone else she flew away sadly.

"Say you guys," Jessy said "Say i was'nt normal. Say that i'm...well, someone who has a green thumb for trouble and had the skin color of a popular plant color. But i'm just saying that as a question. Would you still like me?" "Of course," Aaron said "You don't judge a book by it's cover or a person on the outside." "That's good to hear." Jessy said happily "You just judge them based on their actions." Aaron finished "Here, here!" his crew said.

Jessy was a bit taken back by what they said "Well, that seams kind of betty right?" Aaron giggled and moved forward. Jessy moved forward too and the two kissed. "Awwww," the birds, Linda and Tulio sighed while DJ, Darby, Jenny and Chouder averted their eyes with a bit of disgust.

However Aaron's fingers moved the watch and the Jessy image faded away to show Plantara kissing Aaron instead of 'Jessy'.

"My Jessy," Blu said "What nice green hair and skin...you...have?" then he and the crew realize the truth just by seeing Plantara instead of Jessy kissing Aaron "OHMYGOSH!" He cries with the others Aaron openes his eyes to see Plantara and pulls himself back in shock. He was kissing the super villianess!

"What?" Plantara asked then she saw herself and gasped, her disguse was gone! "Don't look at me!" everyone else in the room turned their heads but not Aaron and his crew who looked on in shock "Just a glich," Plantara said "Don't look yet." She tried to change herself back into Jessy but instead she turned into Prudence "That's not right." Plantara/Prudance stammered.

Aaron couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had been dating the very villainess he had been trying to take down the entire time? Then Plantara changed into Emma Outback and said "Now, where were we?" "You!" Aaron said he tossed his drink at the villainess and she changed back into herself "I know how this looks but-" Plantara started "You!" Aaron and his crew exclaimed.

* * *

That same night, Aaron and his pals walked in the rain feeling betrayed and broken hearted as the cubes Plantara had made turned back into trash once rain drops landed on them. Then the invisable car parked in front of them and Plantara came out "I can explain this!" she said "You don't have to." Linda said as they all turned away from the villainess "Aaron," Plantara said "What about everything you just said? About Judgeing a book by it's cover?"

"Oh well, how about we take a look at the contance?" Aaron asked "You destroyed Spanish Gallion, you took over the city, covered everything in your meat eating plants, and then, you acctually got me to care about you!" "I feel so mis-lead," Chowder said then he bawled "EVERYTHING I KNOW IS I LIE!"

"Why are you so evil?" Aaron asked Plantara "Tricking me? What could you possabley hope to gain?" the vllainess looked at Aaron with big, apologitic eyes and Aaron understood what that ment. She had fallen in love with him! "Wait a second... I, I don't believe this!" "I think i'm gonna be sick." Pedro said turning green (The bad kind).

"Did you ever think that i would ever be with you?" Aaron asked the villain.

"No." Plantara replied sadly. Then she watched Aaron and his crew leaving and so she left as well, Aaron looked back sadly and continued walking home in the rain.


	12. Peacock turns evil

**Peacock turns evil**

Plantara returns to her lair after her, broken hearted that Aaron had dumped her along with his crew "Ok Twoey, you were right." she said "I was... well, less right. I say we should stick to what we do best: being evil. Twoey?" Then she remembered her plant had left she looked around her pictures and realized she still had one thing left, her plan.

She whistled and the mini Twoeys came to her "You!" she pointed to a plant "Yes, you! Bring out the Black Rose of Doom!" The plants rushed to the closet where the said outfit was kept and started fitting her in it.

Plantara now wore the Black Rose of Doom outfit, which was made of a black corset showing her breast cleverage with Orange lining, Black tights with red thorns sticking around, red arm bands with black thorns, a pink rose garter around each of her her thighs and white long go-go boots covered in black roses even her hat for her new costume looks like a black rose.

She waved her amrs and all the plant life around her grew around her, forming walls and limbs as they formed a platform below her lifted her into the air "Ok Peacock," Plantara said with ditermination "It's time to go down with style!" she laughed evilly as the plants continued to take shape.

* * *

The next morning, Plantara was stomping around town in a giant hunched backed monster made out of plants she was controlling, sending all the citizens into a scared silly frenzy. She stomped to the mayor's office and said "I hear there's a new hero who dares challange my greatness!" Plantara said "Where is the one they call Peacock?" She showed off her giant monster as she waited for the super heroine to come... one hour... two hoars... three hoars went by and the new super heroine didn't come.

Plantara had past time away by playing with a car but eventally she realized how dumb this was "This is Embarracing." What was taking Peacock so long?

* * *

Plantara stormed her way to Drazilla's appartment building as she said "Out of all the lazy, bone brained, rude... Unprofectional, that's what this is!" She made the giant punch the wall of Drazilla's room and she walked in herself "Would the Spanish Gallion have kept me waiting? No, she was a pro!" As it turns out, Drazilla was playing video games "Hey Plantara," Drazilla said with a smile "yOU actually someone i wanted to see. And i do have a door you know?" "Do you have any idea how long i waited for you?" Plantara asked as she stood in front of the screen "Oh, was that today?" Drazilla said with sarcasum "Oh well, now move over."

"Where you even planing on showing up at all?" The villainess said then she turned and saw a sight that surprised her: Drazilla had tons of money, devices, and other valuables "Uh, where did you get all this stuff?" "They don't belong to me." Drazilla said "What? You stole it?" Plantara asked in shock "Isn't that cool?" Drazilla asked "No, no, no, no, no, no! Your the hero!" Plantara protested this was not supost to happen!

"I've got news for you, being the hero is for losers." Drazilla said "It's work, work, work all day and all night and for what?" she grabbed the magazine (from a few chapters ago) and said "I only took the gig to get my dream man, but it turns out Aaron dousn't want anything to do with me." she zapped the magazine to ashes while Plantara looked dumbfounded "Aaron?" "Yeah, Aaron." Drazilla said "I saw him having dinner and making googly eyes at some monster lovin' tomboyish girl!"

"Ohh," Plantara realized Drazilla had seen them and knew this wasn't good "Well, who needs all that?" Drazilla said "That's way i think we should team up!" "Team up?" Plantara asked is disbelf was she serious?

"I can't believe you!" Plantara said with a peeved look on her face "All your gifts and your useing them for evil!" "Yes!" Drazilla said happily "No!" Plantara exclaimed "I'm the villainess, your the heroine! I do something bad, you come and get me! That's way i created you!" "Yeah right," Drazilla said "Your nuts! Emma told me-" "I'm Emma!" Plantara said as she used her watch to turn herself into Emma and said "You should be more like the Spanish Gallion, Mate!"

Drazilla gasped in shock as Plantara returned to her normal from "You tricked me?" she asked "Don't like that?" Plantara asked "Well, there's more." Plantara turned into Jessy and said "I'm also the monster loveing, tomboyish girl dating Aaron and we were smooching up a storm!" after Plantara turned back into herself Drazilla got angry and the villainess knew this was where the fighting starts.

As they battled Plantara was unaware that Drazilla's anger was growing the more they battled through the city, she was just so happy to be in a super fight again! "This is for stealing my boyfriend!" Peacock said as she sent Plantara's giant flying. She flew ahead of the giant and said "This is for Emma making a dope outta me!" then she pinned the giant all the way down to the ground before she grabbed the villainess saying "And this is for Space Pet who you lied to!"

"Nice, i thought that went a little well," Plantara said "I do have a few notes." "Notes?" Drazilla/Peacock asked "But they can wait, ok, you can take me to jail now." "Actually, i was thinking more like a graveyard," Peacock said "Cause your dead!" "What! That's not how you play the game!" "Game over." Peacock said however before Peacock could do anything Plantara made a flower spit out pollen at the girl's face, stunning her long enough for her to escape on a plant catapult.

"Flying flowers!" she said then the flowers on her back spreaded out into giant wings and she flew away with a very angry Drazilla after her. Then the villainess saw that Drazilla was catching up with her so she landed and spoke in her com "Mini Twoeys, the redwood trap!" Before Drazilla could punch Plantara the mini twoeys placed a giant redwood hatch over the super.

"A-ha!" Plantara said happily "I got you now, this hatch is made out of redwood. The very same thing used to defeat-" suddenly Peacock's fist bursted out of the hatch and Plantara backed away "Spanish Gallion?" "You," Peacock said as she broke the hatch "Should stop comparing me to Spanish Gallion."

"I now have a better plan," Plantara said "RUN AWAY!" the green villainess ran into a subway stairway just as Peacock had tossed the hatch to her. Plantara escaped on time but now Peacock was very mad everyone else, on the other hand, cheered as Peacock said "You can run, but you can't hide!" "We're saved!" Belle said happily "We're saved, what's your name new hero?" "It's Peacock." Drazilla said "Peacock has freed us!" Belle said.

"Oh, i won't say free," Peacock said "More like, under new management." then she flicked Belle away while everyone gasped. This wasn't a new heroine, this was a new villainess!

* * *

Hi guys, i just want to say my step dad's doing find now, once we all thought he was gonna end up pooh-ing (If you now what i mean) for either 4 mouths or forever but now he's doing really fine and he dosn't need surgery after all! Anyway, Plantara really made a huge mistake with Drazilla/Peacock. Hope she gets Aaron to help her as fast as she can!


	13. Plantara needs helpThe Shocking Truth!

**Plantara needs help/The Shocking Truth**

Ding-dong!

Aaron's appertment doorbell rang as the little window on the door showed Plantara looking very disparate. Aaron held back the door as Plantara tried to get in. "What do you want?" Aaron asked "Peacock's turned evil." Plantara explained "Congrats," Aaron said sarcastically "Another one of your plans gone wrong. And why did my doorman let you up?"

Plantara handed over a small green cube to the reporter/author who gasped "Roger." He pushed on the door as the villainess pleaded "No, wait! Aaron! I need your help." "Why would you need my help?" Aaron asked Plantara sighed and said "Because your the smartest person i know." Aaron sighed as he unlocked the door saying "You can't stay here."

"The redwood didn't work," Plantara said as she entured the room "Why didn't the redwood work? Redwood worked perfectly well on Spanish Gallion!" "Redwood?" Aaron asked "Your not making any sence at all." "Look, if we don't find out Peacock's weekness she'll destroy the entire city." Plantara said as they looked out into the city.

"Ok, so what can we do?" Aaron asked "We have to think of a plan." Plantara said "You knew the Spanish Gallion the best. Did she have a hideout? A cave? A solitary fortress? Anything?" "Well, there is one place." Aaron said "I'll call my crew."

* * *

The news van with Aaron, his crew and Plantara inside, zoomed out the side of the city and down a dirt road "I don't get it." Nico "If you gave Peacock all those powers then why can't you just take them away?" "I can't." Plantara said "I left my defuser gun in the invisable car... the night you dumped me... alone... in the rain... did you ever look back?"

"No!" Aaron said as he slammed on the breaks, sending Plantara's head right smack into the window "Agh! Ow, my nice green head!" "Whoops." Aaron said "I guess we're hear."

Everyone left the van and Plantara saw a sight that made her amazed: It was the little red school house she used to go to when she was younger! "So this is where she hid it." She said "After all those years, my old school house."

As they walked down a hall Aaron said "I think there's an apology in order here." "That would be nice," Plantara said as she ran to the door "But make it quick." "He ment you." Pedro said they all went in and Plantara was amazed by all the awards, pictures, magazine covers, and even a golden cape with orange fur on the callor. "Wow, she kept all of this?" Plantara asked "I never knew she cared." then she saw the cape "Oh, i remember when she wore that."

"Stay focused." Jewel said as the crew looked around for a clue. "Right, right." the distracted villainess said. The Aaron found something and said "Take a look at this." "What is it?" Plantara, wearing the cape "What did you find?" Aaron looked at the villainess wearing the cape and said "Look." he pointed to a glass of water with ice inside "So?" Blu said "It's just a glass of water and ice."

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that the ice in the glass hasn't melted yet?" Aaron asked "One of life's great mysteries." Plantara said

Then they heard a creak behind them they turned and came face to face with...

"Hi." Raina said "AAGAAGAGHAHGAHGAHGAH!" Aaron, Plantara, Nico, Pedro, Blu, Rafael, Jewel, Linda, Tulio, Jenny, Chowder, DJ and Darby screamed. The Spanish Gallion was alive!

* * *

"Peacock, thought to the the city's new hero, is now destroying the city with mash destruction." a voice on the TV said. Twoey was watching TV in a small room with a very sad look on his face. "If only The Spanish Gallion was still alive."

* * *

"Your alive?" Aaron asked in shock "Your alive." Plantara gasped "I'm alive." Raina said sheepishly.

"But-but-but we saw your skeleton." Blu said "You were dead!" "Are you a ghost?" Plantara asked as she pulled Raina's cheeks "There'd better be a powerful explanation for this!" Aaron said.

Raina looked at the very confused croud and said "Ok, ok, you all desurve the truth. It all started back at the farm house."

The image changed to back at the farmhouse before it was destroyed and everything was in slow mo. "Aaron and his crew were captured. And i was going to stop you. But my head wasn't in the game that day. So i used my super speed to clear my head." Now the world was in a stand still as Raina looked around the evil lair "Then i realized this: We had done the same silly game again and again and now... it lost it's knack. And i realized everyone had something i didn't, even with my powers, a choice. Then it hit me, i _do _have a choice and i can be whatever i wanted it to be. After all, noone said this hero stuff had to be a lifetime gig... but no one could just quit ether. Then i got the idea... to fake my death."

"Redwood... drains my powers!" Spanish Gallion said and while Plantara wasn't notising, she giggled to herself "Once your deathray hit, i never felt so alive. I barrowed a prop from a hospital and Spanish Gallion was finally dead. And Raina the singer was born!"

"Raina the singer?" Aaron asked "That way i could keap my colors." Raina said "What?" the group asked. What she serious? "Check this out," as she pulled out a guitar and sang, in an off key tone:

**I have eyes, that can see, right through lead.**

"That was horrable!" Aaron said "Granted, you have talent." Plantara said "But there's a mad woman out there destroying our... your city."

Then Aaron started pilting Raina with stuff as did his crew, only for no avail to harm her (I think you know why) "I can't believe you!" Aaron said "How could you do this to us?" "The people relied on you and you just dropped them like a hot potatoe!" Rafael shouted "And to make things worse," Jenny said "You left us at the hands of her!" she pointed to Plantara "No offance." "Acctually, i'm with you." Plantara said.

"I'm sorry, but i'm done." Raina said she faced Plantara and said "Look Jess, every Yin always has a Yang. It tool me a long time to find my real calling, now, you have to find yours."

That left Plantara speeshless. The Spanish Gallion retired and now there was no one super left to save the day. What would she do?


	14. From bad to worse for everyone

**From bad to worse for everyone**

Plantara, Aaron, Linda, Tulio, Nico, Pedro, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, DJ, Chowder, Jenny and Darby left the school house. Raina had retired from her super gig and now she was leaving Plantara to choose what to do. "I say forget about her." Pedro said "I say, we get Peacock, grab her by her anckles and then go all ganster on her." Plantara wasn't listening as she let the Golden cape she had been waring fal to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asks the villainess "I'm going to turn myself in." The green skined girl replied "What?" the crew asks in shock. Had she gone nuts? "What about Peacock?" Aaron pointed out "We can't just let her destroy everything." "You're forgetting something," Plantara said "I'm a villainess, i don't save the day, i don't ride off into the sunset and i absolutly don't get the guy of my dreams."

With that she walked off while Aaron and his friends looked baffled and sad. Now what would they do?

* * *

Plantara hopped off the bus to jail and walked up to the police men who hand cuffed her and took her away back to her cell. How could today possabley get any worse?

* * *

Meanwhile Aaron drove around the city in his news van with his friends. Rafael joined Aaron as he perched at the front seat "So what's the plan?" "We'll find Peacock and try to talk our way to get her to stop his madness." "And what happens if this plan dousen't work?" the toucan asks "Then we'd be in big trouble." "If that happens, can we stay in the van?" Chowder asks

* * *

Drazilla was in the middle of spelling out her super name with her laser eyes until the carnage in front of her made out the words 'Peacockvile'. Her wicked smile was soon changed when her super hearing heard Aaron calling out her real name "Drazilla! Drazilla!"

Peacock/Drazilla lands on the ground and walks up to the boy "Let me guess," she starts "After seeing how wonderful i truely am, you've come to your sences. Well, i'm over you." "One, i was never going to have you for my girlfriend in the first place," Aaron told the girl "And two, i've come to stop you." "Stop me? What are you going to do? Report me to death?" Peacock asked.

"We've work together before, i know you." Aaron said "You don't know me, you never knew me!" Peacock proclaimed "The only time we've ever been together in puplic is when i'm distroying the city!"

In the van Aaron's friends peeked from the doors, each with a very scared look on their faces knowing this wasn't going to end will.

"I wanna talk to the real Drazilla." Aaron said "The one who likes fasion, hanging out in parties, eating dip and beaing a brate and being not scarey-" "Too Late!" Peacock says. Aaron knew this wasn't good and as the new villainess looked at his crew Linda giggled sheepishly and said "Be Nice? Please?"

* * *

Back in her sell, Plantara was flipping channel after channel when she saw Peacock on TV "Plantara! You and i have a score to settle. Meet me at Toon Tower and just so you don't get cold feet just take a look at what i have." Peacock turned the camera and showed Aaron, Linda, Tulio, Darby, DJ, Chowder, Jenny, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Blu and Jewel tied to the top of the tower by a pole as Nico cries "Can't we just forget this ever happened and make peace? CAUSE I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Fellas!" Plantara gasps. This was not goods at all! "Come on Aaron," Peacock teased "Make a shout out for your little hero." "Plantara, you have to come out and fight." Aaron said "The mean green mother from outer space i know would never have run from a fight, even if it was pointless." "Meet me in one hour," Peacock said "Don't keep me waiting."

Then the TV went static. Plantara ran to the door of her cell and banged on it as hard as she could. "Prudence! Prudence, let me out! Peacock has to be stopped!" Prudence walked up to the window of the door and said "Sorry Plantara, you have an 80 year sentance to keep." after a while of silance Plantara says "You want me to say it? I'll say it, here it comes from the very blackest part of me... I...AM...SORRY!"

As she said sorry she pressed her face to the window and let her face slip. Prudence wasn't moved one bit "Not buying it." "I don't blame you." Plantara said sadly "I threned the city countless times, created a hero who turned out to be a villain, and my best friend Twoey i treated like dirt. You can do whatever you want to me but don't make the city, or Aaron, pay for my wrong doings."

Then something strange happened: Prudence opened the cell door! "Apology accepted, Toots." "Toots?" Plantara asked confusingly Then Prudence turned a very famillier watch on her arm and turned back into Twoey! "Twoey!" Plantara said as she smiled. She left the cell and looks around saying "Where are all the guards?" Twoey burped out a uniform hat and rubs his belly, containing the gaurds "Oh, you fantastic plant you!" the green villaines declairs as she hugs her plant.

As they left the real Prudence, tied op and on a chair, says "Good luck guys!"

"We're all gonna die!" Plantara cheered while her plant said "Wait, what?"


	15. Plantara saves the day!

**Plantara saves the day!**

An hoar later Peacock held a camera and bousted to the terrified city's remaining population "Hey there, Toon Losers. As you all know this is Toon Tower. They say it's supost to be a reminder of our city's pride. But for me it's the reminder of the day this man crushed my heart." She turned the camera to her twelve captives as she added "And i really _hate _reminders!"

Then she destroyed the middle part of the tower while the city could only watch, she was going to kill Aaron for 'dumping' her! "Mommy!" Pedro and Nico shouted in horror "Jewel, since we're gonna die i just wanna say that i love you." Blu said to his wife "I love you to Blu!" Jewel said "If this wasn't happening to me, i'd think this would be a cool way to die." Chowder said

Then Peacock appeared to them and Aaron said "Drazilla, you've finally gone crazy! You can't do this!" "That's the thing with you Aaron," Peacock said "You see the good in everything even though it's not there." As she continued Aaron happened to look down and see a few plants suddenly wrap around his ankle protectivly and he knew what they ment "There's no tooth fairy, there's no Easter bunny, and there is no queen of england." "Actually, there is a queen of england." Linda said "Who cares?" Peacock said "This is the real world, and you just need to wake up!" "Actually," Aaron said with a smirk "I think it's _you _who has to wake up!" "What?"

Suddenly the song 'Big Green Mother from Outer Space' (without words) started playing and a huge flower bud arose from some green mist as a famillier voice called out "You dare challenge Plantara?" "This town isn't big enough for two super villains." Peacock said while Aaron and his friends smiled "Oh you're a villain alright," Plantara said as her face (Made of flowers and plants) appeared from the giant flower "Just not a super one." "Oh yeah?" Peacock asked "What's the diffraints?"

Then the face stuck out it's touge and the real Plantara emerged on it shouting "Presontation!" Peacock roared and zoomed at the villain but she missed and was caught in the tangle mess of plants. The tower gave way and fell with Aaron and his crew screaming. Plantara lew to them on some flying flowers while the mini twoeys held the tower in place.

"I knew you'd come back." Aaron told Plantara as she came close to them "Well, that makes one of us." Plantara said "Now get us out of this mess!" Rafael shouts Plantara took out her gun and used it to turn the pole into a glowing green tube, freeing Aaron and his friends then they grabbed hold of her flying flower and zoomed away with her.

Peacock managed to free herself from the flower and saw the gang flying away in super fast speed. Angry, she grabbed the falling tower and aimed it at them. Aaron saw the tower and said "What's the plan?" "Well, it mostly involves not dying." Plantara admitted "That's a good plan," Tulio said "I like that plan." Then Peacock tossed the tower and the birds screamed "LOOK OUT!"

The tower crash landed a few feet from the gang and they screamed as the tower came closser and closser to them "Do something!" DJ shouts in a panic "I don't wanna get smashed by a tower!" "We're losing flying power!" Plantara said as the flying plants started dying down. When they flew over some more giant flowers Plantara tossed Aaron, Linda, Darby, Jenny, Chowder and DJ into the flowers and they safely rolled to the ground without getting hurt while the birds flew away with them with their own wings. They were safe but Plantara wasn't so lucky when she fell and the tower came closser...

When the duct cleared, Aaron and his friends saw Plantara... and let's just say she wasn't ok. And by that i mean the tower's tip was, let's say, pinning her. "Plantara!" Aaron gasped as he ran to her.

Suddenly Peacock arrived and said "That was easy, now for you." She tossed a bus at the boy and he sheild himself. Suddenly the bus split in two and passed by Aaron without him being harmed what so ever. Aaron saw who rescued him... The Spanish Gallion! "Please, let's have a little resect for public transportasion." She said "You came back." "You were right Aaron," the heronie said "I never should have left."

"Oh, uh, i thought you were dead." Peacock said "My death was a great misunderstanding." Spanish Gallion said "So, your the punk i've heard so much about." Terrified, Peacock flew off and Spanish Gallion fallowed.

Aaron ran to Plantara's side with his friends as the geen villainess coughed "I'm sorry," she said "I did the best i could do." "I'm so proud of you." Aaron said then Darby smelled something bad and said "Whew! You've got bad breath." "What did you expect? I've just eaten some guards from jail." Plantara said before she used her watch and turned back into Twoey. "Twoey?" Aaron and his crew asked "You were thinkin' Elvis?" the plant asked "Besides, she's the real hero."

As they watched Peacock and Spanish Gallion fly by Aaron realized who the Spanish Gallion saving them really was "Plantara."

* * *

Plantara (As Spanish Gallion) zoomed next to the petrafied super villainess and said "Going some where? Besides Jail?" "EEEKKKK!" Peacock screamed as she flew away but no matter where she went, Spanish Gallion was still right there.

Finally Spanish Gallion grabbed hold of Peacock as she begged "Not my face! Please spare my pretty face!" "If you know what's good for you," Spanish Gallion said "You'll stay out of Tooncity." "Ok!" Peacock said "For good!" the heroine demanded as she shoved the villainess away and she zoomed away in fear.

Spanish Gallion hovered in front of Aaron and his crew while the citizins cheered "You can take off that disguse now." Jenny said Spanish Gallion handed over her hand, which had the watch and Aaron turned it off, showing everyone that 'Spanish Gallion' was really Plantara. That surly surprised everyone. However the moment was gone when Peacock came back saying "Nice try, but there is only one person i know who calls this place Tooncity." "Uh oh." Plantara said

Then she tried punching the villainess... but she ended up hurting her fist "Owww!" she cried in pain. Then Peacock tried to pumble Plantara with random things while she dodged them Aaron saw something strange next to a corner and realized what it was "The invisable car." Then he yelled "Hey! Remember the night i dumped you?" "Your bringing it up now?" Plantara asked in confusion "You could have picked a less crazy day!" "Well i _did _look back!" Aaron said "You did?" Plantara asked in shock.

"Yeah! You have to look back right now!" Aaron said Plantara looked and somehow saw her car "Oh, i get it." she said

She tried to run her way to her car but Peacock tackled her and lifted her up saying "This is the last time anyone makes a dork out of me!" "You're lying, i know. I made you a hero _You_ did the dork thing all by yourself!" "That's it!" Peacock punched the green girl to a wall, which was luckily in front of the invisable car, and said "You're so lame, no matter which side your on, you'll alway be the loser." "There's something good about being a loser." Plantara said "You learn from mistakes."

Plantara lept into her invisable car and grabbed her gun... only to discover that her gun was'nt done charging "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed "Twoey, if i live, i will kill you." Then Peacock smashed her fist though the door Plantara was next to and ripped it off the car. The invisability wore off on the broken door and the villainess saw Plantara, who sheepishly locked the door.

"Have a nice flight!" Peacock said as she tossed the car door and a screaming Plantara into the air. "Plantara!" Aaron and his friends yelled Peacock saw them and hovered to them as Nico yelled "RUN AWAY!"

* * *

_So this is how it ends? _Plantara asks as we see her falling like back in chapter one _Normally i'd chalk this up as my latest blunder _then she saw where she was going to land, in a fountain _but not today! _She took out her gun and set it to dehydrate...

Down at the fountain Aaron and his crew were cornered by Peacock "Say night night Aaron." Peacock said "Can't we talk this over?" Blu asked

Suddenly a green cube landed in the water along with the dehydrasion gun and the cube changed back into Plantara just as the Defuser gun landed in her arms "Ollo." She said Peacock was surprise and before she could even react Plantara shoved the gun right up her nose and used her gun to drain every last ounce of super powers out of Drazilla's body, turning her back into normal Drazilla.

"You.. can't beat me..." Drazilla said as she tried to deliver a punch but Linda took out a flying pan (Don't know how she got it) and wacked it as hard as she could on Drazilla's head and she fell over, knocked in a coma "I beated you." Linda said with a smile. "You know the thing about bad guys?" Plantara asked the dazed Drazilla "They always lose!"

* * *

Horray! Plantara has defeated Peacock! And i have bigger news, TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! My 18th birthday to be persice. I'm gonna but this on my Mystery Case Files story and you're free to review and give me some present ideas you and some other birthday guests can give me.


	16. Plantara: The New Hero!

**Plantara: The New Hero!**

"You came back." Aaron said to Plantara "Well, i finally had a _real _reason to win." The green skinned girl said with a smile. then they all heard a coughing sound "Twoey!" Plantara gasped Aaron, Plantara, Linda, Darby, Tulio, Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Chowder, DJ and Jenny ran over to the plant and saw him, head on the ground and vines sprawled all around.

"I think everything's getting dark, i can't see." The plant said "You don't have eyes." Rafael said Towey ignored the bird and said "I think i'm feeling light headed."

"Here i am Twoey." Plantara said as she rubbed the plant's head "We... had a lot of good times together haven't we?" Twoey asked his friend "We sure have." Plantara said "Now it looks like we've turned over a new leaf," the plant said "Code: We're the good guys now." "Code: I Guess We Are." Plantara said Twoey smiled and then started gasping "Oh, oh, i think i'm going! This is it for me!"

Then he became still. Aaron's crew looked on in sadness while Plantara leaned her head towards Aaron. "I have an idea. Wanna do it?" "I have no idea what your talking about." Aaron whispered back Plantara whispered to Aaron her plan and the boy agreed to do it as she picked up a knife.

"What are you-" Linda was cut short when Aaron and Plantara cut their whrists for no reason whish disgusted and shocked the group while Tulio and Blu fainted Aaron and Plantara stuck out their bleeding whrists into Twoey's mouth and waited.

Suddenly Twoey started sucking on the blood and got up when he was done "That sure is a sweeet dish!" the plant exclaimed in joy then he grew to a giant size and flowers bloomed all over him Plantara laughed and said "You're such a drama queen!"

She turned to Aaron and his crew (With Tulio and Blu awake) and said "He had you didn't he? Don't give me that smile, he reels you in with that smile, look at it." "We did it!" Twoey cheered happily "Fist Pump!" Plantara says happily "Horray!" Aaron's friends cheered.

Then the citizins gathered around them and Plantara quickly drew out her gun. "Back, mindless savages!" She shouted "Sorry!" Aaron said "She's new to possitive feedback!"

* * *

As the mini twoeys fixed the tower Peacock had torn Plantara narrated _So i guess fate isn't what we are given, but the path we chosie for ourselfs. _At the newly build meseum Plantara emarged from a flower and said "Everybody put your hands in the air!" everyone put their hands in the air "Now empty your wallets!" she ordered making everyone confused until she said "I'm just kidding!"

_And boy do i have to say, being good has it's perks _Aaron embraced his girlfriend in a hug and place the Spanish Gallion's cape on her "You know, gold is your color." He told her "Plantara," Belle said "If you please-aaahh!" She screamed when Plantara pointed her gun at her but she fired at the green ribbon instead which made the green tarp fall off, revieling a statue of Plantara and Twoey.

In the croud Candace and her brothers were watching when a person in a long trench cout blocked their view "Hey!" Candace said "We can't see!" The person turned to show herself as Raina "Sorry Senorita!" she said then she turned back and said "Nice going Mi Amigo, i knew you could do it."

"ladies and Gentlemen," Belle told the croud "Plantara, defender of Toon City!"

_You know, i like the sound of that_ "Hit it!" the girl said then Twoey fliped a switch and soon she, Aaron, the plants and the crew started dancing to MJ'S Bad.

In the ex-villainess's former cell Drazilla was also dancing "I'm bad," she said "I'm bad, that's right. Yeah!"

Back at the party Aaron dance over to his girlfriend and they shaired their first, real super kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
